


Heartbreak Hotel

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1950's, Drunken Kissing, High School Student Louis, Lots of Music, M/M, No student/teacher relationship, Pining, Popstar Harry, Record shop owner Niall, Teacher Harry, Teacher Liam, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>British popstar Harry Styles is thrown back in time after an unfortunate accident on stage. He wakes up in a small town in the US in the 1950's, where life is slightly different from 2015.</p><p>With help from Niall and Liam he tries to adjust to his new life;  without mobile phones and a world wide web to keep up with the world and where showing interest in nice cute boys with bright blue eyes is a no-no.</p><p>Time travel and 1950's AU where Liam is an English teacher, Niall owns the Best Song Ever record shop, James runs Corden's Diner, Elvis fan Louis is the cute boy with the blue eyes and Harry..... just tries to survive really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you have watched Back to the Future too many times. 
> 
> \- A few things; the major character death is mentioned in the prologue: but since it's a time travel fic... things change slightly after the prologue.
> 
> \- There are lots of songtitles from the 50's in the fic. The title is, of course, an Elvis song.
> 
> \- Quite a few One Direction songtitles appear throughout the story.
> 
> Here's a [tumblr post ](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171105175906/heartbreak-hotel-by-noellehenry-rating-teen-and)to reblog, if you like.

                                                                                

 

 

 

 

Harry comes back on stage for the fifth time, smiling and waving as if it’s the first time he’s appearing on this huge podium. His long dark curls stick to his face, his white T-shirt wet from sweat and his blue jeans clinging to his legs. It’s 32 degrees outside, humid and he’s hot, sweaty and feeling exhausted. He’s drank countless bottles of mineral water to keep hydrated, but still... 

Rehearsals can be tiresome. He’s singing  _Walking in the wind_ with all the enthusiasm he can muster up. Hopefully this is the last time rehearsing the set.  _Where do broken hearts go_  and  _If I could fly_ follow. He ends the set with  _Happily_ , his first no.1 hit single. He gets a thumbs up from the director. Relieved he leaves the stage. All he needs now, is a cool shower, dry shirt and jeans.  

It’s a day before the big event. Live Aid 2015, initiated by Sir Bob Geldof and Midge Ure, raising money for the huge numbers of refugees fleeing from Asia and Africa to escape war in their countries. Thirty years after the famous first Live Aid on July 13th 1985, simultaneously held in John F. Kennedy Stadium in Philadelphia and Wembley Stadium in London. 

On a sad note; it’s also 30 years ago that guitarist Niall Horan from Irish rock band Celtic Shores, performing at the London Live Aid venue, went into a coma after an electric shock went through his body, caused by circuit damage in his electric guitar. At the time nobody knew exactly how bad the injuries were and after consulting the other band members it was agreed to go ahead with the global event; the show must go on… 

“This is really sad. It’s 30 years later and the man still hasn’t regained consciousness and we’re about to do another Live Aid.” Josh, drummer in Harry’s band, shakes his head as he looks up from the newspaper he’s been reading. 

“Are you scared?” Josh asks Sandy, the band’s bass player. 

“No, why should I? It’s been 30 years ago. I’m sure everything is double checked this time.” Sandy replies confidently. 

Harry smiles at him. He loves his bandmates, couldn’t imagine life on the road without them. 

He’s been touring the world ever since he became third at ITV’s X-factor in 2010. Masses of, mainly, girls come to see him perform in sold-out stadiums all around the globe. He gets hundreds of proposals a day, varying from marriage proposals to sexual favours. 

He's quite the looker with long chocolate coloured locks, green eyes, long legs, toned body with tattoos scattered over his chest, hips and arms. He dresses in tight, preferably black, skinny jeans, long sleeved dress shirts, with the top four buttons unbuttoned, showing his bare chest and tattoos. He’s wearing glitter boots and multiple rings on his fingers. 

He's a best-selling artist, has sold over a million copies of each album he makes; one album a year. He’s got multiple platinum albums hanging on the wall in his apartment, four sold-out stadium tours since 2010. It still is hard to comprehend how his life has changed in 5 years’ time. His audience consists of hormonal teenage girls and young women screaming from the top of their lungs at every concert. Some fans faint when they see him, some cry at meet and greets and he must have taken about a million selfies with fans. 

Unfortunately, his fandom only knows the Harry Styles from what’s written in the gossip columns; the lothario. Dating famous models, singers and actresses, according to the always not so reliable The Sun. Most of the girls he doesn’t even know by name, let alone date them. 

Funny thing is: he’s not interested in girls at all and never has been. At a young age, he already knew he liked boys. He was out way before entering the X-Factor competition. Of course, he had to delete all his social media and set up new ones when he signed the record deal with Sony Records. His management and PR Company turned him into a hot, young popstar idolized by females. His private life and preferences are being kept out of the media and when he screws up occasionally, his PR team cleans up the mess. 

He’s been a relationship once, only briefly; Nick’s work as a radio presenter for the BBC and his own schedule made it impossible to sustain a romantic relationship, so they ended the romance, but are still good friends. Nick will be here tonight and he’s doing the broadcast tomorrow for BBC Radio 1. Harry smiles at the thought of seeing Nick. He also can't wait to see his parents and sister, who will also attend the show tomorrow. It’s going to be a good day. 

Sandy and Josh leave to grab a bite in town. Harry’s waiting for Nick to arrive. He grabs the paper Josh was reading, turns to the music pages and reads the article about Niall Horan. Celtic Shores only lasted for another year, before the band quit; singer Fergal stating the band was not the same without Horan’s loud cackle, optimism and great writing skills. 

Harry reads another few items in the paper, there’s a piece about the line-up for the Live Aid spectacle, and some impressive names will show up at tomorrow’s live event. U2 and Sir Elton John will perform, being the only artists from the 80’s edition of the show. Ed Sheeran, Sam Smith, Bastille, Adele and Zayn, once his competition on the X-Factor. Zayn Malik became second that year, Liam Payne won, but somehow disappeared a few months after winning. Harry never heard anything about him again. At first, he tried to keep up with the news about Liam’s disappearance, but soon his own career took off and the news about Liam subsided. If he has the chance he’s going to ask Zayn if he’s ever heard anything about Liam again. Zayn and Liam were good friends on the show. Harry hasn’t met Zayn again since their X-Factor days; their audiences are quite different. Harry chose making pop music while Zayn preferred R’n’B. Both have been doing well in their own genre. 

Harry leans back in his chair and reads a small news item about some old Hollywood star who died at UCLA Medical Centre in Los Angeles. 

_“Legendary actor and dancer Louis Tomlinson has died. The Hollywood star, who was discovered when performing the lead in his local town_ _’s musical, starred in many Hollywood musicals in the late 50_ _’s and 60_ _’s. He hadn_ _’t been feeling well lately. According to his son James, his father_ _’s health had been deteriorating fast. After Tomlinson_ _’s marriage with co-star Diana Hamilton ended in the early sixties, he_ _’d never had a serious relationship again. James:_ _“Dad always claimed he never found the love of his life._ _” The actor was 85. The funeral will take place in private._ _”_

Harry remembers his grandmother had been a big fan of Tomlinson’s musical films, he never saw one himself. He never was a fan of the 50's musicals; too sappy for his liking. 

“Hey, there you are!” Nick shouts when he sees Harry. Harry smiles and puts the newspaper on the table. 

“Don’t tell me you got lost?” Harry teases him. 

“Never!” Nick assures him, but the slight blush on his cheeks tells Harry, Nick indeed got lost in the hustle and bustle at the stadium. Harry suppresses a grin and grabs his jacket. 

“Let’s go and find a nice place to eat. What do you fancy?” he asks when they walk out to Harry’s car. 

“Don’t know, you pick.” 

Harry tells Paul, his driver, the address of his favourite restaurant. 

“So… you ready for tomorrow?” Nick asks when Paul drives them through the busy London streets. 

“I should hope so. Been doing rehearsals five times today alone. It’s going to be great hearing the others perform tomorrow!” Harry really is excited to perform, just hates the rehearsals. 

Nick grins. “I heard you’re performing right after Adele.” 

Harry pouts. “Yeah, that’s a bit tricky. I mean, she has an amazing voice, never fails. Hard to match, let alone outshine.” 

Paul stops in front of one of London’s famous sushi bars. Harry tells him to pick them up in two hours. 

“Ah Mr. Styles, Mr. Grimshaw nice to see you again.” The pair is welcomed by the owner. “Your usual table, Mr. Styles?” he asks. 

Harry smiles and confirms with a “Yes, please.” 

The place is busy. At the back are two tables unoccupied. Mr. Takamoto takes them to one of the tables. Harry knows the other table is probably reserved by someone famous, it usually is. Most celebs prefer dinner at the back, hidden from the public view, knowing they will probably be recognized by the restaurant’s clientele anyway. 

Nick orders a bottle of dry white wine to go with their choice of the menu. 

“Well, well. Harry Styles, great to see you, man!” Harry hears a familiar voice. When he looks up, he sees Zayn Malik smiling at him, he’s accompanied by his manager. 

“Hello Zayn, what a coincidence. Ready for tomorrow?” Harry shakes his hand. 

“Are you?” he replies with a grin. 

Harry sighs. “I guess.” 

They chat for a bit. It’s Zayn who brings up Liam Payne in the conversation. 

“Would have been great if Liam were there too, tomorrow.” he sounds sad. 

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering what happened. Do you know?” Harry asks, looking in Zayn’s eyes. Zayn shakes his head. 

“No, I don’t. He was recording his first record at the studio and vanished. Not a trace of him.” 

The waiter sets the order on the table. 

“Enjoy your dinner. Probably see you tomorrow.” He nods a goodbye to Harry and Nick. 

“Yeah, strange story. Wonder what happened to Payne.” Nick says when they start their dinner. 

“You and me both.” Harry replies.

 

♫♫♫

 

“Thirty years ago, Sir Bob Geldof and I had an idea. We wanted to raise funds for the ongoing famine in Ethiopia. We gathered the world’s best performing artists and bands for a unique live concert on July 13th 1985; 100.000 people attended the Live Aid concert in Philadelphia. 70.000 people were assembled here at this venue. Today, it’s July 13th 2015 and we’re at Wembley Stadium, filled with 105.000 music fans, ready to enjoy one of the major events of the decade: Live Aid 2015, raising funds for refugees of the ongoing wars in Asia and Africa. Let’s get the show started!” 

Midge Ure opens the show at noon. Bastille is ready to go on stage as the opening act, the first chords of Laura Palmer filling the stadium. 

Harry is backstage mingling with fellow artists, all feeling just as nervous as him. He sees Zayn smoking a cigarette with one of his backing vocal guys, Harry waves. Zayn waves back. Harry is called by a member of the production team. Adele is walking on stage and soon the crowd sings along to  _Rolling in the deep, Hello, Someone like you_ and the final song  _Set fire to the rain._  

“Okay guys, it’s our turn. Let’s do this.” Harry never wastes much time on pep talk with the band before going on stage. Sandy, Josh, Dan and Jon walk on stage, taking their places behind drums, keyboard, bass and guitar. When Harry hears the first chords of  _Walking in the wind_ , he walks on stage, nerves forgotten when he starts the verse, waves at the crowd and moves his hips in small circles during the chorus, making the girls in the crowd go all wild. He blows a kiss and winks at a small group of girls in front of the stage; he can see them mouthing “Oh my God” to each other. 

He moves around on stage like a young Mick Jagger while singing  _Where do broken hearts go,_ runs his fingers through his long curls, licks his lips and circles his hips. The crowd goes wild and he hears wolf-whistles. Harry winks at the audience and bows at the end of the song. 

He then takes the barstool to the middle of the stage, sits down and introduces  _If I could fly._ He likes to sing this song, it’s a nice ballad he wrote all by himself. He can see people in the audience swaying from left to right to the rhythm of the song, mobile phones in their hands. Near the end of the song, his microphone starts buzzing and a few seconds later it falls dead. He motions for help to the technicians. A tech guy comes running up the stage with an old-fashioned wired microphone and stand. 

“Testing 1,2,3” Harry grins while talking in the mic. The crowd laughs. 

“Sorry about that. Guess I blew up the other mic. Right, here’s the last song. I want everybody to sing and clap along to ….  _HAPPILY!_ ” he shouts. He starts the verse, stamping his feet on the floor. The crowd joins him. 

“Now 1, 2, 3 I don’t care what people say when we’re together!” Harry grabs hold of the mic with his right hand and the stand with his left hand as the chorus sets in. A tickling feeling runs through his hands and arms before it turns into a severe shooting pain through his entire body, his legs and arms go numb and his vision is blurred until everything goes dark and he feels nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the next chapter next week, all depending on a working Wifi at my holiday address. Keep your fingers crossed for me :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr post](http://noellehenry.tumblr.com/post/149645335044/heartbreak-hotel-by-noellehenry-summary-british)  
> 


	2. 1

                                                                                                                  

 

He slowly opens his right eye and looks up to the sky; it’s white, no clouds. He carefully opens his left eye and moves his head a little to the left. His head hurts… badly. As if he’s banged his head against a wall. There is a wall alright, covered in the most hideous wallpaper he’s ever seen, like what he's seen at his grandmother’s house. 

“Oh good, you’re waking up!” he hears a voice on the right, an Irish accent, unmistakably. Harry slowly turns his head to see whom the voice belongs to. “Well, hello stranger. It’s about time you woke up, you’ve been out for 12 hours!” A young man with blue eyes and a blonde quiff tells him. 

“12 hours? Am I in hospital?” Harry’s voice is raspy, his throat hurts. 

“Hospital? No, you’re at my house. My name is Niall. What’s yours?” the young man replies with a smile. 

” Harry.” Harry says. “How did I get here?” he continues. He doesn’t remember how he got here. 

“Ah, well you stumbled on the road, right in front of my car. You hurt your head and passed out.” Harry closes his eyes. He tries to remember, but no matter how hard he tries, his mind is blank. “Look Liam will be home soon, we’ll make you something to eat then. Try to get some sleep. Is there anyone we need to warn?” Niall asks. 

“My parents.” Harry replies quickly. He wants to sit up, but when he does, he winces… he’s got a mighty headache. 

“Lay down, mate. Think you might have a concussion. Now where do your parents live?” Niall softly pushes him down again. 

“Holmes Chapel.” 

“Where is that?” Niall raises his eyebrows. 

“Cheshire.” 

“In England?” 

Harry sighs. “Yes.” 

“Oh… well, let’s send them a telegram first thing tomorrow morning. You get some sleep first.” Niall gets up and leaves the room. 

Harry closes his eyes. Of course, Cheshire is in England, the Irish chap doesn’t seem to know the UK that well. Then he opens his eyes again, did Niall say telegram? Why on earth would he send a telegram? It’s 2015 for God’s sake; just grab your phone, Styles. Harry attempts to sit, but feels dizzy immediately. “Damn, my head hurts.” he mutters and lies down again. Niall’s right, first… sleep. 

He dreams about crowds screaming his name, people on stage shouting his name, but he’s unable to reply. When he wakes up he feels exhausted. He’s still in the same room: white ceiling, pale blue wallpaper with daisies. There’s a pale blue retro clock on the nightstand, one of those with two huge bells. It’s 7 pm. The small white lamp beside it, is illuminating the room. That’s odd: it’s summer, why is it dark at 7 pm?  He looks around the bedroom. The entire room looks like it comes from a Doris Day movie in the 50’s. So, Niall probably loves the 50’s, Harry thinks. He grins, who knows, maybe he even has a jukebox. 

There are voices coming up the stairs. He hears Niall telling the other man. “He’s got a massive headache, might have to call in the doctor.” The door swings open, both men enter the room. Harry can’t help but burst out in laughter. He hadn't noticed before, but Niall's outfit is retro too. 

“Bloody hell, you really like the 50’s, don’t you!” he laughs. Niall looks at him in confusion. 

“Your clothes! And Liam’s…. LIAM PAYNE???” Harry’s eyes go wide open. “Is this some kind of joke?!” Liam almost drops the bowl of soup he’s carrying and quickly sets it down on the nightstand. 

“Harry? Harry Styles?” he looks shocked. They stare at each other in disbelief. 

Niall coughs quietly. “Care to tell how you guys know each other?” 

Liam sits down on Harry’s bed. “You better sit down, Niall. Harry is a “Marty case”, like us.” 

Niall jumps down on the bed. “Holy shit!”   

Harry is totally confused. Why is Liam here? Who is Niall? Why is he, Harry, a “Marty case”? 

“Liam? Where am I? Why are you here? What is a Marty case?” 

“Harry, I don’t know how tell you this mate, but you’re in Destiny, a small town in the US.” 

“Destiny, America? How…?” Harry mumbles, he tries to remember how he got here, but still...nothing. 

“That’s not all, mate. What date do you think it is?” Liam asks him carefully.

“July 13th, 2015 of course. Today’s Live Aid, you know?” Harry replies triumphantly. 

Niall turns pale. 

“Are you feeling okay, Niall?” Liam grabs Niall’s shoulder. 

“I think I need a drink… soon.” Niall replies, his voice is shaking. 

“Harry, for us it’s not. Today is January 3rd, 1956.” Harry looks at both men, Niall nods in confirmation. Then Harry bursts out in laughter again. 

“Okay guys, let’s stop the joking. Liam, where have you been the past years?” Harry shakes his painful head carefully. 

“Harry…it’s not a joke. I’ll proof it to you; Niall, can you get today’s newspaper and... bring the whisky and three glasses.” 

While Niall’s gone to get the paper, Liam looks at him. “It really isn’t a joke, Harry.” he softly says and looks pitiful. He hands Harry the bowl with soup. 

“Oh.” Harry doesn’t know what else to say, if it’s not a joke… then how, what, why? So many questions run through his still poor hammering head. He eats the soup, without tasting it really, but his stomach seems to appreciate the food. He didn’t even know he was hungry. 

Niall returns with the paper and a bottle of whisky. “Here ya go, mate.” 

Harry puts the bowl back and takes the newspaper “Tuesday, January 3rd 1956” the top corner on the right tells him, the headline is “A fire damages the top part of the Eiffel Tower in Paris”. Harry looks up to Niall and Liam. “Right, I see.” He hands back the paper and lies down again. 

Niall pours whisky in the glasses and hands them to his friend and Harry. “I know it’s a lot to take in, we know what it's like; we’ve been in this situation like you are now. We’ll talk some more tomorrow, just try to rest. I can get a doctor in the morning if necessary. Maybe he can give you something for that headache.” Liam says as he and Niall get up. “Sleep well, Harry. Try not to think too much.” Liam's voice is soft, then he closes the door. 

“Yeah, and … thanks.” Harry replies quietly. There are so many questions floating around in his mind, it’s hard to fall back asleep.

 

♫♫♫

 

Harry smiles to himself when he wakes up, that must have been the weirdest dream ever. He opens his eyes. There’s a pale light shining through the window, it’s grey outside. He stretches his arms and sits up. He feels a slight headache, he sees an empty whisky glass and soup bowl on the nightstand. He raises an eyebrow, he doesn’t remember drinking whisky after the show. The show… he doesn’t remember anything after his performance on the show. He recalls feeling a severe pain going through his body and then … nothing. He shakes his head. He must have been really drunk, because he doesn’t recognize the room he’s in either. Did he hook up with someone? “God, that whisky really hit me hard.” he mutters to himself. He gets up and walks out of the room, maybe a shower will clear his head. He walks to a door that could be the bathroom door. The hallway is decorated oddly, a bit old fashioned. 

Oh… the bathroom is occupied, he can hear a man singing “Only you”. Harry chuckles the song fits the deco in the hallway and the bedroom, a 50's vibe. When he’s about to walk back to the bedroom, he hears the bathroom door opening and a voice saying: 

“Hey Harry, feeling a little better?” Harry turns around, he stumbles back a few steps. “Liam! What the hell?!” he screams from shock. In front of him stands an almost naked Liam Payne; Harry’s not prepared for this. 

“Calm down, mate. You had a severe headache yesterday. Take a shower and come down for breakfast. There are towels in the cabinet.” Liam says softly and walks to a bedroom door. So, he didn’t spend the night with Liam Payne, surely… no, not.... right? Harry sighs; a shower will do him good. He’s sure he’s still in some state of a dream. Even the shower room is old fashioned. 

After showering he puts on his clothes again and slowly walks downstairs. 

“Geez, the 50's style is all over the place.” He opens his mouth to make a comment about it when he walks into the kitchen. Liam is dressed in dress pants and a sweater, his hair in a quiff. At the table sits Niall…. 

“Fuck, I’m not dreaming, this is real, isn’t it?” Harry sits down at the table, resting his head in his hands.  

“We’re real, alright.” Niall looks up from his newspaper  _Wednesday January 4th, 1956._ Harry can see there’s a headline about some commotion between two local flower stores. 

“So, this really is 1956… I’m living in 1956?” he asks, still resting his head in hands. Niall puts the paper away when Liam sets breakfast on the table. 

“Yeah man, welcome to the club; you’ve been doing a Marty.” Niall says while he takes a bite from his toast. 

“What is a Marty?” Harry asks. Liam and Niall laugh. 

“You know, from the movie Back to the future where Michael J. Fox’ persona Marty goes back in time to 1955?” Liam inquires.   

“I know the trilogy, but what has that got to do with me?” Harry asks confused. 

“You did the same, like me and Niall did before.” Liam replies carefully. Harry looks down, shakes his head and starts eating his eggs. The boys stay silent for a while, Niall and Liam waiting for Harry’s next question. 

“How?” he asks when he’s finished eating. Liam leans his arms on the table. 

“Well, what do you remember from before you woke up here?” 

“I was performing on stage. A tech guy replaced my mic, because it quit after the third song. I got one of those wired mics and a stand. When I started the chorus on Happily I felt a severe pain going through my entire body and after that… there’s nothing.” Harry sighs miserably.

“So … you’re famous in 2015?” Liam asks. Niall just listens with interest. 

“Yeah… I performed with lots of other famous artists at Live Aid 2015.” 

“Live Aid? I did Live Aid in 1985 with my band… Celtic Shores, maybe you’ve heard of them?” Niall asks. 

Harry’s head shoots up. “You’re Niall Horan! The guy who went into a coma after an electric shock!” Harry exclaims, but mumbling the rest of what he knows when he sees Niall turning pale. 

“Oh… so that’s what happened to me.” he says quietly. Harry hardly dares to look at him. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to blurt that out. It’s just… I remember reading about it in the newspaper the day before the show.” 

“It’s okay, good to know what happened all those years ago,” Niall just says. 

“You’re not dead, you know.” Harry softly says. 

“Oh… and the band?” Niall wants to know. Harry looks at Liam, who just shrugs. 

“Celtic Shores quit in 1986.” Harry answers silently. Niall takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair. 

“What about me?” Liam asks nervously. 

“We don’t know, I talked to Zayn before the show… remember Zayn Malik?” 

Liam nods. “He’s famous too?” 

“Yeah, he’s doing great too.” Harry smiles. “All we know is that you disappeared while recording your first album a few months after winning the X-Factor competition. Do you remember anything at all?” 

“I remember tripping over wires when I left the recording booth and nothing after that." Liam sighs deeply. Neither Niall nor Liam ask more about their past. 

“So basically, we all landed here in this town in the 50's due to malfunction of equipment. “Harry concludes with a heavy sigh. 

“Looks like it.” Niall winks. 

“Anyone else?”   

“Not that we’re aware of. I only found out months after I landed here, that Niall was from the 80’s when I was humming Wham’s Wake me up before you go-go while entering his record shop and Niall began to sing along. Luckily there were no other customers around. “Liam explains to Harry. 

Niall laughs. “Yeah, I’ve never felt so happy to finally have found someone who knew about the 80’s.” Liam grins. 

“How do you cope?” Harry asks Liam. 

“You learn, Harry. I’ve been here for five years. At first I missed my family very much, knowing I could not contact them, because well... they were not even born yet. I missed the internet and using my IPhone. “He answers honestly.

“Fuck, haven’t thought about that yet!” Harry shouts. 

Niall grins “I don’t miss it… don’t know what it is. Liam told me about it though; sounds cool!” 

“I have lots of questions, but I’m sure you two have got things to do.” Harry says as he looks up. 

“I’m seeing Diana, taking her shopping.” Liam blushes. 

“Yeah, Liam’s got the hots for the town beauty Diana Hamilton. I keep teasing him: technically she could be his grandma!” Niall bursts out in laughter, while Liam hides his head in his hands from embarrassment. Harry joins Niall in his laughter. 

“You know that Georgia Rose McClintock fancies you, right Horan?” Liam kicks Niall’s leg under the table. Niall almost chokes and just shakes his head. 

“Jesus! She’s what… in her 50's? Besides there are way too many beautiful girls, I wouldn’t want to disappoint them, by picking one. What about you Harry? Are you seeing anyone where you’re from?” 

Harry shakes his head. “No… I dated Nick Grimshaw for a while, but we broke up.” 

“You dated Grimmy? As in BBC Radio1 Nick Grimshaw?” Liam asks in disbelief. Harry nods. Liam and Niall are silent. 

“What? Is that so bad?” Harry looks at them. 

“No, Harry… no of course not, but you see…. you’re in America now… in 1956. Are you bisexual or 100 % gay?” Liam clearly struggles asking Harry. 

“I’m 100% gay, why?” Both men sigh softly. 

“It’s just…, well it’s considered a disease and… illegal. Just… be careful, Harry.” Liam explains placing a hand on Harry’s arm. 

“Oh great! So not only am I in a different era, but also have to face the fact I could be prosecuted if I shag a nice bloke.” Harry is annoyed. Life really did fuck him over! 

“I’m sorry, mate.” 

“Well, yeah... not your fault, is it.” Harry leans back in his chair. “Bloody hell, this is going to be tough! Maybe I really have to try girls if I want to survive!” Harry pouts. 

Niall pats his back before he leaves to open his shop. “Come by the shop later, gives you an idea of the music that is popular nowadays.” he says. 

“I will! Should be interesting.” Harry manages a smile.

 

♫♫♫

 

“So, what do you do here? Niall owns a record shop and... what do I do? How old am I anyway?” Harry fires his questions at Liam. Liam looks at him while they’re doing the dishes together.

“I teach English at the local high school. And to answer your second question: we don’t know how it works! Niall should have been in his fifties if he had aged here: he was 22 when he had his accident, but still looks like he’s 22. I was 17 when I came here, but I do age and I’m 22 now. We just have to see what’s going to happen. For now, you’re as old as when you landed here, which is …. 21, if I’m correct?” 

“Yeah, I am in 2015.” 

Liam chuckles. “Glad you’re at least at a legal age, otherwise we shouldn’t have poured you a whisky last night! Illegal, you know.” 

Harry laughs. “Well, then there’s at least one thing that I can do! Drink!”   

“Don’t know what you do though. I still had to finish high school when I came here, which was good, because I made friends quickly. Niall bought the shop from old Mr. Magee and has owned it ever since. Locals find it funny he doesn’t age; think he’s some kind of miracle. We’ll have to see. You’re too old go to school, maybe you can help Niall at the shop for the time being?” Liam suggests. 

“Oh… that’s a good one. I’ll ask him. Oh… and where do I stay?”   

“Just live with us, makes you feel less of an alien, besides we’ve got the space. We’ll just tell people you’re a friend of mine from London. Because of my accent, I made up a story that I moved here from London, England and that my parents weren’t alive anymore. Just so you know. Niall made up a similar story, telling everyone he’s always dreamt of living America when he was just a little lad in Ireland.” 

After Liam has left to pick up his girlfriend. Harry changes into the clothes Liam's given him. His floral shirt and skinny black jeans are not appropriate men's wear in America’s 1950’s; so now he’s wearing black dress pants, grey shirt and black scarf. His curls, although neatly combed, are too long, according to Liam. He’s going to have to find a hairdresser first.  

He leaves the house, tucking the key in one of the pockets of the jacket Liam's lend him. He breathes in the cold air that fill his lungs; it's a big difference being thrown from the summer heat into the winter cold. He pulls the scarf tighter around his neck, hides his bare hands in the pockets of the motor jacket and walks. He takes a left turn, just like Liam said. It’s quiet outside. There are just a few people out; no wonder really, it’s cold and windy. A few children point at him and whisper something to each other; Harry’s used to that, the only difference is they don’t point at him because he’s the famous Harry Styles, but probably because of his appearance. Harry walks on steadily and soon sees the men’s hairdressers “Perfect”. 

“Perfect” Harry mocks softly. He goes inside, greets the people in the salon and takes a seat. There are four men sitting in the chairs. Harry takes a look at their haircuts, he really dreads cutting his curls. He’s been growing them over the past two years, hasn’t cut them over a year. 

“Good morning sir, ooh... you are indeed in desperate need of a haircut.” Harry smiles, but thinks “not where I am from”. 

“Yes sir, I am.” he answers the man, who probably is from Italian descendant by the sound of his accent, Harry assumes.

“Take a seat, sir!” The man wants to cut it very short and oil it back, but Harry refuses the oil, he loves his curls. The hairdresser gives in after a brief discussion. Harry pays $1,00 for the haircut, only narrowly managing hiding his surprise at the cost of a haircut. Liam slipped him a $5,00 note before he left, bless him. He thanks the hairdresser and leaves the salon. 

Next... find Niall’s shop. He walks to the main street and looks for “Best Song Ever Record Shop”. He passes the two flower shops that were headlining the newspaper today and a diner called “Corden’s American Diner”, he might visit later for a cup of coffee. 

He’s not feeling too bad. His headache is almost gone with a little help from some aspirin. He passes quite a few people now that he’s on the main street, they don't look up or point at him, because... they don’t know him and the haircut seems to work; he almost feels like a “normal” human being...almost. He’s going to have to get some 50's clothes this week, he can’t walk around in Liam’s clothes every day. 

Meanwhile he’s found Niall’s shop and walks in. The doorbell rings and Niall emerges from the back of the store. “Harry! You found me! And look at you ... all dressed and hair cut like a proper 50’s lad!” Niall grins widely. 

“Liam’s clothes and yeah, the haircut...that wasn’t easy.” He pouts at Niall. 

“You look great, though. I bet you’ll be the talk of the town soon, when the ladies discover you.” Niall winks at him. “I was about to grab meself a cup of coffee, you want one?” 

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Harry follows Niall to the back of the shop to a small office. It has a desk and two chairs. Around are shelves full of papers and records. “Niall? Liam said I could maybe help you out at the store for the time being, since I have no clue what I could do over here. How about it?” 

“Cool! Sure! Did he tell you he’s teaching?” 

“Yeah he did. Can’t wait to hear his stories!”  They drink their coffee and Niall shows him around the shop. 

“So, Elvis is not the big star yet?” Harry inquires while his hands go through a pile of records. 

“Nope, Heartbreak Hotel will be released soon, though. You know what’s in the charts now?” Harry shakes his head. “Frank Sinatra’s Love and Marriage, The Platters’ The Great Pretender. “ 

“Wow, those are classics!” Harry exclaims. 

“No, they’re brand new!” Niall corrects him. 

Harry chuckles. “You’re right, I think it will take some time for me to adjust.” 

“Tell me, were there any bands or singers playing at your Live Aid that I might know?” Niall asks curiously. 

“Ehm, let me see. Well Sir Bob Geldof and Midge Ure opened the show. And U2!” Harry points at Niall excitedly, glad he found a band Niall’s familiar with. 

“U2? Wow, Bono and his mates still together?” Niall’s eyes light up. 

“Yes! Oh, and Elton John!” Niall smiles contently.

“What happened to bands like Dire Straits and Queen?” 

“Not sure about Dire Straits, think they split up in the 90’s. And Queen…, well ... Brian May and Roger Taylor still perform with various lead singers, but uhm… Freddie Mercury died in the early 90’s.” Harry carefully tells him. 

Niall falls silent after hearing that news. “That’s sad, he was a great entertainer. Great band too.” Niall remembers. “You know, Liam and I never talk much about the past, or future to be correct. I think he finds it too painful to remember. Although I’m settled here, I really like a chat about the past future.” He confesses. 

Harry pats him on the back. “You come to me, if you want to talk, okay?” 

Niall smiles gratefully. “Thanks... you’re okay. Now go outside, get acquainted with your new surroundings and don’t get into trouble!” Niall practically shoves Harry out of the door. Harry laughs and waves at him when he’s on the sidewalk heading to the diner. 

He peers inside through the glass door, it’s quiet, only a few booths occupied. He opens the door and walks in. There’s a sturdy, blond haired man behind the counter. 

“Well, who have we here? A new face?” He smiles brightly at Harry. 

Harry smiles back. “Yes, I am, just arrived.” 

“Well young man, take a seat I’ll be right over to take your order.” Harry walks past four giggling girls and takes a seat in the next booth. He looks at the counter to see what’s on the menu. It’s lunchtime, so he might as well eat here. He hopes Liam gave him enough to pay for lunch. 

“I’m James, I own this place. What can I get you?” 

“A coffee… and a club sandwich, please.” Harry orders confidently. 

“Coming right up, Mr.....? “James looks at him questioningly. 

“Oh, I’m Harry, a friend of Liam Payne. I'm from London.” 

James smiles “Ah, Mr. Payne, the English teacher! Okay, Harry, I’ll have your order ready in a minute.” 

“Thanks.” 

Two girls in the booth before him are watching him, the other two are turning around too. All giggling. 

“Hi.” one of the FOUR girls says. 

“Hi.” Harry replies. He’s used to attention, just not in a 50's diner with FOUR girls just giggling, without wanting a selfie with him or maybe an autograph. 

“You’re new here.” Another girl states, her friend slaps her friendly and giggles.

“I am.” Harry replies. 

“What’s your name?” 

Boy, these girls are persistent. “My name is Harry, what is yours?” he replies politely.

“I’m Elly and this is Grace, Adeline and Veronica.” the girl replies and pointing at each of her friends. “You’re going to school here?” she continues her interrogation. 

“No, I finished high school.” Harry replies honestly. 

“Here you go, Harry. Ladies, let the young man enjoy his lunch.” James gives the girls a stern look. Elly and Grace turn around and the girls giggle some more. James winks at Harry and lets him enjoy his lunch. Soon the girls put on their coats and leave waving goodbye at Harry. 

Harry finishes his lunch and stands up when he sees a guy at the back watching the jukebox. The boy apparently works at the diner as he wears the same white uniform as James and has a broom leaning against his shoulder. He fumbles with his hands in his pockets, but obviously doesn’t find what he’s looking for. He sighs a bit frustrated. The boy has brownish hair in a quiff and is a fair bit smaller than Harry is. Harry walks towards him, intrigued by the young man. He’s got a few dimes in his pocket. 

“Hi.” he says when he stands behind the boy. The boy almost jumps and slowly turns around. 

“Hi.” he says back, looking a bit confused. “I’m sorry, I’m in the way. Go ahead, sir.” He apologizes to Harry and steps aside starting to sweep the floor. Harry looks back at him. 

“Uhm, anything you want to hear?” he asks with a friendly smile. The boy’s head shoots up. 

“Me?” he asks with his pool blue eyes wide open, pointing at himself. 

“Yes, you. I saw you looking at it.” The boy blushes and shoves his feet a bit, he apparently feels caught. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I have a few dimes and thought you might like to hear a song.” Harry tries to reassure the boy ignoring the fact his heart is beating a lot faster after seeing those amazing blue eyes and sharp cheekbones of the boy in front of him. 

“I really shouldn’t.” The boy looks up and peers behind Harry. “I work here. It’s just … I like Elvis, you know and I don’t have a radio, so…” he shrugs. 

Harry looks at the list of songs, all classics to him, he spots two Elvis songs. “Which one?” he asks the boy. 

“Uhm… Baby, let’s play house…” the boy almost whispers, as if he doesn’t want anyone to hear him. 

“Okay.” Harry puts the dime in and chooses the song, when the first chords start, the boy’s face lights up and Harry has to swallow the lump that forms in his throat. Damn... this guy is gorgeous and exactly Harry's type. 

“Thank you, sir. “The boy says gratefully. 

“Enjoy the song.” Harry smiles at him and reluctantly walks back. He pays James for his lunch. 

“Thanks Harry.” James says, pointing his head towards the boy in the back who is now sweeping the floor, his hips slowly, almost invisibly, moving to the Elvis song. He looks happy. Harry looks back at James and smiles. 

“You’re welcome. It was nice meeting you.”

 

♫♫♫

 

That night the three future men are having dinner together in their kitchen. Niall telling Liam and Harry about his day, Liam complaining about sore feet after his shopping trip with Diana. 

“Oh, I got you something Harry.” He stands up and picks up a paper bag. “Here ya go! You’re going to need them.” He says when he sits down again. 

Harry looks inside and sees a scarf, hat and gloves. “Thanks Liam! You didn’t have to buy me anything though.” Liam and Niall laugh. 

“Mate, you don’t have money over here. As rich as you may be in 2015; you're pretty much penniless here.” Niall grins. 

Harry blushes. “Oh God, you’re right! And I was going to buy some clothes, I can’t very well borrow yours all the time.” he groans and looks at Liam who's grinning back at him. 

“It’s fine. We’ll lend you some money, so you can get some proper winter clothes, don’t worry.” Liam says. 

“So, what did you do after you left the shop?” Niall shoves the rest of his burger in his mouth. Harry tells them about Corden’s American Diner and describes his experience with the hairdresser to Liam. 

“I didn’t want a John Travolta look! “Harry shivers at the thought of JT’s Grease look. Liam almost tumbles over from laughter. 

“You met James? He’s nice.” Liam says after he’s calmed down again. 

“Yeah, he is… saved me from girl attack.” Harry grins at them. “FOUR girls giggling and staring at first, before they started interrogating me. I’m glad I’m not in high school anymore!” he confesses. 

The next days Harry spends shopping with Liam and helping Niall in the shop. He’s got a nice outfit to start with, nothing too bad and thanks to Niall he already knows quite a few of the now popular musicians. He doesn’t miss his mobile nor the internet really.

 

 

♫♫♫

 

 

One afternoon Liam is preparing lessons for school. “Why don’t you go to the ice-rink on the square? You can lend my skates. It’ll be fun, you might meet more new people.” Liam suggests when he sees Harry is bored. 

The ice-rink is crowded. Little children using chairs to move their wobbly feet forwards on the ice, boys racing each other, girls watching them, it all looks like a Doris Day movie to Harry.

He puts the skates on and slowly stands up; it’s been ages since he’s been ice skating. He slowly moves. In the distant he sees a guy gracefully gliding over the ice, like he’s figure skating, making turns, skating backwards. Harry is in awe, he almost forgets where he is until he’s knocked down. 

“Sorry!” Two young men, apparently racing each other, apologize to him. Harry sighs, he struggles to get up, but after a few attempts he’s finally upright. He glances over, but doesn’t see the skater anymore. Disappointed he moves forward, it takes a while before he finally gets the hang of it again. After a few rounds, he plops down on a bench. There’s a boy sitting next to him, removing his skates. It’s the skater he’s been watching with admiration. The boy looks familiar, although Harry’s not sure where he’s seen him before. 

“You’re quite talented.” Harry says while he removes his own skates. The boy looks up at him in surprise. 

“Uh… thank you.” he stutters. 

Oh... it's the boy with the blue eyes and the cheekbones. 

“You work at Corden’s American Diner, right?” Harry smiles. The boy nods. 

“Yes, I do. Thanks for playing the Elvis song the other day that was very nice of you.” 

“You’re welcome. You’ve got a natural way of moving. I saw you skating and … moving to the Elvis song.” The boy’s face turns pink at Harry’s compliment. 

“Oh.” is all he says. Clearly the boy is not used to compliments. Harry holds out his gloved hand. 

” I’m Harry, by the way. What’s your name?” The boy hesitantly shakes his hand. 

“I’m Louis, it’s nice to meet you.” The boy is polite, Harry thinks. Harry tries to think of something to say. 

“Where did you learn how to skate?” he finally asks a bit curious. 

“There was a pond behind the house where I used to live, I practiced a lot.” Louis answers. His cheeks are still pink. He gets up. ‘I have to go. I have a shift.” he apologizes. 

Harry really doesn’t want him to go, but Louis is already turning to leave. “Wait!” Harry shouts. Louis turns his head. “Can I walk with you? I mean, I’m new in town, don’t know many people yet.” He explains to the boy, although that really isn’t the reason he wants to walk with the boy. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Harry quickly gets up and hangs the skates over his shoulder by the laces. They walk in silence at first. Harry’s thinking ... again of what he can say without being too obvious. 

“You’ve been living here for long?” He asks when he can’t think of anything better to ask. 

“Since last year. You?” 

“I just moved here, helping Niall in the record shop.” Harry replies, trying to avoid tricky questions. 

“Oh… haven’t been there in a while, but it’s a great shop.” Louis smiles. They’re in front of the diner. Louis motions to the door. “I have to go, it was nice talking to you, Harry.” he says softly. His blue eyes look up to Harry and Harry feels flutters in his stomach. He smiles back shyly.

“Yeah… uhm can I see you again?” He rubs his neck with his hand. 

“I’m sure we’ll meet again. Goodnight, Harry.” Louis quickly opens the door to James’ place and closes it behind him. Harry stares at the door, he feels his heart beat in his throat. He slowly turns to walk to Niall and Liam’s place. He knows he’s fucked, mesmerized by a pair of blue eyes and a sweet smile. He kicks a bit of snow in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and I apologize if Harry's confusion in the chapter made you confused too. Did you notice the One Direction songs?
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter next week. Enjoying my week holiday now:-)


	3. 2

                                                                                                                    

 

Harry softly sings along to the song playing on the radio while putting away the new delivery of vinyl albums that came in that morning. Niall is talking to a man at the counter who is obviously excited about some new movie he’s seen at the movie theatre; it's called The night of the hunter, starring Robert Mitchum and Shelley Winters. Harry’s never heard of the movie and decides to go to the cinema by himself; partly out of curiosity and partly to pass time. He still has trouble adjusting. Although it's great living with Niall and Liam; the nights can get really boring, when Liam is revising for class, Niall keeping books for the shop and most of the programmes on TV are... old. To him anyway. He knows he's lucky Niall and Liam have a TV and record player, because lots of people don't, so he shouldn't complain really. He might as well try the cinema for a change. 

“It’s been running since early December. We’ve already been.” Niall tells him when he asks about the movie. He feels a bit ridiculous going on his own, without a date, but it does give him something to talk about if he meets people in the next days. Although it’s a Saturday night, the movie theatre is quiet. He’s bought a ticket outside and is now walking into the building; there are only two rooms. He shows his ticket to the young man in uniform and is escorted to his seat. The boy in the next seat looks up and smiles when he recognizes Harry. 

“Hello Harry.” 

“Louis! What a surprise!” Harry sits down. “Are you here alone?” Harry looks around the boy. 

“Yes, you too?” Louis asks in return. 

“Yeah, I heard someone talking about the movie, so I decided to go and see for myself.” 

The lights are dimming and after the first commercial the film starts. Harry glances to his left as subtle as possible; the boy is concentrating on the screen, not noticing Harry’s sneaky glances. Somewhere halfway the movie, Harry feels a head on his shoulder, he quickly looks aside: Louis has fallen asleep, his head is resting on Harry’s shoulder and he’s softly snoring. Harry smiles quietly. Either the boy is tired or he finds the movie boring. Harry looks back at the screen and finishes watching while the boy’s head rests against his shoulder. Just before the end credits are rolling over the screen, he softly shakes the boy’s arm. 

“Louis...wake up, please.” he whispers. The boy doesn’t move, Harry repeats and slowly Louis opens his eyes. He looks around and Harry can see the moment Louis realizes he’s fallen asleep in the cinema on a nearly stranger’s shoulder. Louis' cheeks turn red and he looks down at his feet, feeling totally embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry.” he whispers an apology. 

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s okay. Let’s go.” Harry reassures him. They walk outside together, Louis is still looking down. 

“Let me walk you to your house, you look tired, can’t have you falling asleep on your way home.” Harry jokes. A smile appears on Louis’ face. He doesn’t object. It’s cold outside, the boys are walking closely together, their arms touching. 

“You work tomorrow?” Harry asks curiously. 

“Yes, early shift.” Louis answers. “Well, we’re here.” They hold in front of a red brick building, a boarding house it tells Harry on a brass sign above the front door. 

” You live here?” Harry wonders. Louis nods shyly. 

“Yeah, I rent a small room at the top floor.” He takes the key out of his jacket pocket and opens the front door and turns around. “Thanks for walking me back. I have to go now.” he says, there’s a bit of a sad look in his eyes. 

“You’re welcome. Sleep well and see you soon.” Harry turns to walk back, he looks over his shoulder and catches Louis staring. The boy quickly walks inside and closes the door. Harry can’t help but smile. 

 

♫ ♫ ♫

 

Monday night at dinner, Liam tells Niall and Harry about his day, when, out of nowhere, he addresses Harry, saying he’s maybe got a job for him. 

“Mr. Smith, our music teacher broke his leg while ice skating. He’s going to be unable to teach for quite a while. I told Mr. Cowell, the principal of the school, I might know someone to fill his position. Harry, how about it?” 

Harry’s mouth falls open, but he doesn’t know what to say. 

“Mate, that’s a great opportunity!” Niall exclaims. 

“Uhm...yeah, I guess?!” Harry says carefully. 

“Good come meet me tomorrow afternoon for an appointment with Mr. Cowell, to go over the details.”

 

♫ ♫ ♫

 

“Mr. Styles, thank you for meeting me at such short notice. I understand you have quite some experience in music as Mr. Payne said.” Mr. Cowell is smiling at him when he shakes Harry's hand. 

Harry tells him he plays piano and guitar and studied music in school. So far, no lies! Apparently, that’s all the information Mr. Cowell needs. He doesn’t inquire about Harry's teaching skills; the man must be desperate for a music teacher to fill in for Mr. Smith, Harry assumes. 

The school is almost empty when Mr. Cowell shows him the classroom where his lessons take place. 

“If you need anything just ask, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Mr. Cowell shakes his hand again and returns to his office. Liam walks up to him. 

“And?” 

“Mr. Payne, you’re looking at the new music teacher!” Harry grins and Liam laughs. 

Liam shows Harry the staff room and introduces him to his colleagues on his first day as a teacher. Niall and Liam took their time the past week to tell Harry about artists and 50’s music that are known now, to keep him from slipping up. He’s been studying the rest of the week at home and going through the records in Niall’s store. He hasn’t seen Louis since Saturday night at the cinema; which isn’t entirely a bad thing, because the more Harry sees of him the more he feels attracted to him and he knows very well he can’t act on it, since he’s not living in his own time and it sucks! 

He steps into the classroom, feigning confidence. After all, the class doesn’t know he’s from an entire different era and not even a qualified teacher. One by one his students enter the classroom. Harry knows they’re in their senior year, graduating in a couple of months’ time. They’re only a few years younger than he is, which messes with his head; those students could have been his grandparents in 2015. He lets out a small sigh. He recognizes the FOUR girls from the diner and… Louis. He mutters a curse word in his head. The universe must really hate him for now the boy is even more out of reach than he was already before. A teacher ogling a student is absolutely not done.... ever. 

The FOUR girls take a seat in the front row, gazing at him with heart eyes. Right, that is weird. He decides to ignore them for now. When the last student enters the room, Harry closes the door. It’s quiet immediately. ‘Amazing’ Harry thinks. 

‘Good morning class. My name is Mr. Styles, Harry Styles to be precise and I’m your music teacher until Mr. Smith has recovered from his unfortunate tumble on the ice rink.’ Harry informs the class. He hears a few snickers in the classroom. 

‘As you can probably tell by my accent; I'm not from here. I’m from London, England. I’m not familiar with all the modern American music yet, so forgive me if I don’t know your favourite artist. So, let’s start. I’m going to ask each student for their name, favourite artist and their future dream career.’ 

‘The FOUR’ as Harry baptized the four girls all seem to be preferring country songs, just like most of the class. One girl, the mayor’s daughter, Elizabeth Ryan plays piano and prefers classical music which earns her an eye roll from ‘The FOUR’. 

Another, peculiar, answer in Harry’s ears is that most of the girls just dream of becoming a good wife and mother to their future husband and children. Only a few girls, like Elizabeth Ryan dream of a future career other than housekeeping. 

A few boys mention they are going to continue studying after graduating high school, although most of the boy will stay in town and get a job. When Harry finally reaches his last student, who’s in the back row, hiding behind the back of a fellow student, most of the students turn around. The student, Louis, blushes and starts to speak softly. 

‘My name is Louis Tomlinson. I like Elvis Presley and… uhm… my dream job is becoming an actor, but I most likely still work at Corden’s American Diner in the future.’ he quickly finishes. 

‘Thank you Mr. Tomlinson. Don’t ever give up on your dreams… and that goes for everybody in this classroom.’ Harry addresses his class. One of the boys, Harry looks down on his sheet to look up his name, raises his hand. ‘Mr. Jones?’ Harry nods. 

‘Sir, do you have a favourite artist and is teaching your dream job, if you don’t mind me asking?’ Harry smiles and tries to form an answer that doesn’t hold too many lies. 

‘Of course, Mr. Jones, you’re free to ask. As a matter of fact, I am a musician in Great Britain and that is my dream job. I do have a favourite group called The Script, who you do not know in America’. 

‘Can you play us a song of the group?’ One of “The FOUR’ asks when Harry gives her, Veronica, a nod. 

‘I will, later.’ Harry smiles friendly. He brought Niall’s guitar; he’s not nearly as good at playing guitar as Niall is. He sometimes performs some of his songs acoustic on stage. He’s glad he learned a few songs by The Script, although he realizes he can’t play  _Without those songs_  for his class; too many artists mentioned in the song that are not even known yet. So, he decides on playing ‘ _I_ _’m yours_ ’. 

The hour flies by, Harry can’t help glancing over at the boy in the back every now and then. It clearly is a surprise to Louis that Harry is his new music teacher and he seems a bit nervous. Well, it’s a surprise to Harry too, having Louis as his student. He’s glad the hour is over when he finishes playing and singing ‘I’m yours.’  He’s tried to make it sound a bit more fifties and most of his students seemed to like the song. 

During lunch break he sits in the staff room. He hears his colleagues talking about the annual town musical. 

‘Oh, really? Anyone can audition?’ he asks curiously. 

‘Yes, they can. We have already quite a few people signed up for this year’s musical. Students too. We’re trying to persuade Mr. Payne here to sign up too. He’s got an amazing voice. We heard him sing Frank Sinatra’s ‘Melody of Love’ while he was coming out of his classroom, but he says he possibly couldn’t. You’re his friend, aren’t you? Surely he knows he’s got a great voice.’ One of the teachers explains to Harry. 

Harry smiles when he sees Liam blush. He decides to tease Liam a bit. 

‘Oh, he’s an amazing singer, alright. Actually, he’s won a talent show when we were younger.’ Harry grins mischievously. He can hear Liam warn him with a whispered ‘Harry!’ 

Harry’s revelation make their colleagues getting even more excited. 

‘Thanks very much.’ Liam says sarcastically when they walk home together.

‘Hey, I wasn’t lying. You did win the X-Factor and you’ve got an amazing voice. You should really thank me.’ Harry defends himself. 

Liam groans. ‘So far, I’ve managed to keep a low profile in town, if I get into that musical, everybody’s going to know my name.’ 

Harry shrugs. ‘Why is that wrong? You’ve been here for quite some time, why not do what you enjoy doing… singing.’ 

‘I suppose you’re right. We don’t know if we will ever return to the future.’ Liam relents. Harry looks at him in shock, realizing Liam’s got a point. So far he never thought of being stuck in the 50’s for the rest of his life. 

‘You didn’t think of that, did you?’ Liam softly pats his shoulder. 

‘No… it didn’t cross my mind, thought of it as a temporarily thing, kind of a vacation.’ Harry whispers. 

‘Niall’s been here for 30 years…’ Liam remarks. And yeah… very true. 

Niall is just as excited as their colleagues are about the idea of Liam auditioning for the musical. By the end of the night Liam gives in. He’s going to sign up for the audition the next day. 

They eat dinner at Corden’s on Friday night. ‘So, for which part are you auditioning?’ Niall inquires. Harry smiles, because he knows. 

‘I decided to go big… I signed up for the lead role.’ Liam blushes, still a bit embarrassed about his forwardness. 

‘Wow mate, good for you!’ Niall congratulates him. ’Who’s your competition?’ Liam names a few men, Harry doesn’t know yet. ‘Oh, and Louis.’ Liam points with his head to the counter where Louis is cleaning. Harry looks at him and smiles when Louis looks up after hearing his name. The boy quickly returns to his duties without glancing back up again. 

‘Let’s play some music, it’s awfully quiet in here. Liam what do you want to hear?’ Liam gives Niall a few options. ‘Harry?’ 

Harry looks at the counter where Louis is still cleaning. ‘Any Elvis song.’ he answers Niall. Louis stops cleaning for a minute and looks towards Harry. Harry winks at him, making Louis blush again. Somehow knowing he makes Louis happy by just playing an Elvis song makes him happy too. 

When Elvis’ ‘Baby, let’s play house’ fills the diner, Harry can see Louis swaying his hips a little to the music. He can’t help but think how much he would love to put his hands on those hips and sway together with him, just the two of them. He swallows when he catches Liam watching him with a raised eyebrow. Right, no staring at cute boys, Styles, he thinks. 

Harry pays for their meal at the till. Louis rings him up. ‘Heard you’re auditioning for the musical. Good for you.’ Harry says, he needs to hear Louis’ voice. 

‘Oh… thanks, sir.’ Louis looks up at him. His face is blank. Harry hates that Louis calls him sir, now that they’re teacher and student since this week. 

‘You don’t have to call me sir outside of class, you know. My name is Harry, remember?’ Harry replies quickly. 

‘I call Mr. Payne sir outside of class too, so…’ Louis replies a bit piqued, so Harry leaves it at that. 

‘See you on Monday then.’ Harry says softly when he turns to walk out with Niall and Liam. 

Louis doesn’t reply and Harry can’t help but feeling disappointed.

 

♫ ♫ ♫ 

 

Harry helps at the record shop on Saturday and smiles when he sees the new Elvis single ‘Heartbreak Hotel’ among the new records that he’s putting away. He shows it to Niall and wiggles his eyebrows. 

‘Let’s play this.’ Niall grins and puts it on the record player and after the first notes sound from the player both Harry and Niall sing along and sway their hips Elvis’ style. None of them hears the doorbell ringing announcing a new customer. When they hear a small cough, they both look up in surprise. It’s Louis. Harry feels his cheeks heat up. He has no idea how much Louis has seen of his exaggerated, definitely not G-rated moves and his moans while singing. Niall starts laughing when he sees Harry’s embarrassment and Louis’ wide eyes and red cheeks. 

‘Sorry mate, we were just going crazy over the new Elvis song. How can I help?’ Niall apologizes and goes into entrepreneur mode.   

‘Uhm...eh.’ Louis stutters. ‘I… was going to get a birthday present for one of my classmates. I know he likes Johnny Cash.’ he sounds like he’s almost out of breath. 

‘Ah good choice, he hasn’t got a new single out yet, but I still have Folsom Prison Blues in the sales section available.’ Niall replies helpfully. 

Louis looks relieved. ‘I’ll have a look.’ 

Harry returns to putting away new records, but keeps looking over at the sales section where Louis has found the Johnny Cash song. He's also found his favourite Elvis’ song, looks at it and then puts it away with a soft sad sigh. 

Harry walks up to him. ‘Hi.’ he says. 

‘Hello… sir.’ Louis replies stiffly. 

‘So, you saw us dance to the new Elvis song.’ Harry pulls on one of his stray curls. 

‘Yes, a bit hard not to.’ Louis answers, still not looking at Harry. 

‘Would you like to hear it again?’ Harry asks timidly. 

Louis looks at him in surprise. ‘Really? I mean… yeah, I’d love to, thanks.’ 

Harry walks towards the counter and replays the single on their shop record player. Louis slowly walks over to the counter, carrying the Johnny Cash single in his hand.

‘It’s good, isn’t it?’ Niall asks while singing along quietly. 

‘Yeah, I love it… but how come you know the words already, I mean… it’s only out just now?’ Louis looks at Niall in wonder. Harry sees Niall blush slightly. Right, of course they shouldn’t know the lyrics yet. 

‘Ah… confession time.’ Niall answers with a sly grin. Harry almost chokes, because what on earth is Niall going to say? 

‘I’ve been playing it on repeat, since it got in, I’m afraid.’ Niall tells Louis casually. Harry almost bursts out in laughter and mouths ‘good save’ to Niall. 

‘Oh… that makes sense. I can’t wait until it hits the jukebox at work.’ Louis admits with a sigh. 

‘Isn’t there a record player or radio at your place?’ Niall asks curiously. 

Louis shakes his head. ‘I wish, but...no.’ He places the Johnny Cash single on the counter and pays for it. Niall hands him the bag with the single in it and wishes him a nice day. 

‘See you on Monday, Louis. Have a nice weekend!’ Harry shouts from the jazz section where’s he putting away the new records. 

‘Thank you, sir. You too!’ Louis shouts back and leaves, Harry sees him walking by, hands in his pocket, hat covering his ears and the small bag tucked away under his arm. 

Niall comes to stand next to him. ‘Poor lad. He really doesn’t have much.’ he sounds serious. 

‘What do you know about him?’ Harry rests his hands on the crate with new records and follows Niall’s gaze, they’re both watching Louis walking down the street. 

‘His parents apparently have thrown him out last year; not sure why. James only told me this much when we were both drunk over New Year’s. Louis is living at a boarding house in town and he’s working at James’ place to make ends meet. James says he would give the boy more hours at the diner, but he can’t, because it would interfere with school. James is a really good friend to him.' Niall rests his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Keep an eye on him at school, Harry. I know you care about him, I can see it from the way you look at him… just… don’t get him or yourself in trouble.’ 

Niall turns and walks into his office behind the counter. Harry sighs, he’s going to have to be more guarded if it’s already obvious to Niall that he kind of fancies the boy and Niall’s only seen him and Louis together twice. 

‘Damn!’ he hears Niall curse. ‘Harry, I have to go home to pick up my accounts book, will you be alright on your own here for a bit?’ 

‘Yeah, of course.’ Harry answers. 

When Niall leaves Harry looks out the window for a bit before he continues putting away records while humming Wake me up before you go-go. Suddenly he hears a woman’s voice behind him. 

‘Wham? Really?’ the woman grins. 

Harry turns around in shock. He hadn’t seen anyone in the store. Before him stands a woman in her early 50’s, smirking at him. He thinks he might have seen her before. 

‘H-how do you know?’ he stammers, because if she knows the song she’s not from the 50s. 

‘Let’s say I once had a crush on George Michael.’ she says slyly. 

‘You’re not from the 50s, are you?’ Harry sighs. 

‘Nope, and neither are you, nor is Niall.’ she replies. 

‘I’m Georgia Rose McClintock, by the way, born in 1964. You?’ she introduces herself. 

Harry’s heard that name before… oh! 

‘Harry Styles, born in 1994.’ he answers with a sigh. 

‘Christ! You’re from the future!’ she answers, eyeing him in disbelief. 

‘Ehm… so, are you?!’ he replies with a smile. 

‘Oh… yeah, you’re right.’ she says sheepishly. 

‘Does Niall know you’re from the 60’s too?’ Harry asks curiously. 

‘No… nobody does. Thanks to Niall I’m here though, stuck in the 50s.’ she sighs. 

‘Oh… were you at Live Aid in 1985?’ he asks. 

‘Yeah, standing on a wire watching Celtic Shores. Last thing I remember was Niall’s eyes go wide and then he collapsed. When I woke up I was lying in a meadow just outside of Destiny and... been here ever since.’ 

‘Don’t you want Niall to know? I mean, you share the same past, it could be nice to talk about it to someone who’s lived the era.’ Harry inquires. 

‘Harry… we’ve been here for 30 years and he’s still a young man, while I’m aging, I’m 51! I don’t see the point of letting Niall know. I wouldn’t have let you know either, but my brain to mouth filter left me for a minute. Please, don’t tell anyone!’ 

‘Alright, your secret is safe with me, just… don’t tell anyone Niall and I am from another era, please?’ Harry pleads. 

‘Of course, not, no one would believe us anyway.’ she sighs deeply. 

The doorbell rings and Niall steps in, shaking the snowflakes from his hat and jacket. 

‘Hi Georgia Rose, looking for anything particular?’ Niall greets his customer. 

‘Just browsing; I need a present for Adeline who’s celebrating her 18th birthday tomorrow. Trying to be a good neighbour. What do you recommend?’ Georgia Rose replies, as if she and Harry didn’t just have a revealing conversation. 

‘Adeline? She’s in my music class. She likes Doris Day a lot.’ Harry offers with a smile. 

Georgia Rose gives him a grateful nod. Niall takes her to the right section to show her Doris’ album Day Dreams. 

When she leaves, she winks at Harry. 

‘Flirting with middle-aged ladies, Styles?’ Niall teases him after Georgia Rose has closed the door behind her. 

‘Nah, she’s nice. We had a great talk while you were away.’ Harry replies, smiling to himself. Niall raises an eyebrow, expecting an explanation, but Harry just returns to work.

 

♫ ♫ ♫

 

 

‘Happy Birthday, man! So how old are you now?’ Niall teases him when they’re having dinner at Corden’s. Liam laughs while Harry rolls his eyes, because yeah… technically he isn’t even born yet. 

‘Younger than you are, Horan.’ Harry replies with a smirk, Liam raises his thumb at Harry and Niall just groans. 

Niall and Liam got him some clothes for his birthday; he’s very grateful for them. He still hasn’t got much in his wardrobe and it feels a bit weird wearing the same clothes to school every week. 

‘Okay Harry, let’s play some birthday music for you; pick three songs out at the jukebox.’ Liam hands him a few dimes. 

Louis is serving at the back where an older couple sits. Harry checks the list and sees the new Elvis song. James walks by. ‘Just had new songs put in this morning…? I heard the new Elvis song is good.’ he smiles at Harry. 

‘It is, Niall has it in the store.’ He settles for Heartbreak hotel, Memories are made of this by Dean Martin and the Great Pretender by the Platters. 

When Elvis starts “well, since my baby left me.’ He sees Louis looking up in surprise. Harry gives him a small wave and a smile and walks back to his table. 

“Should have known.’ Niall grins and shakes his head. Harry blushes. 

‘What?’ Liam asks confused. 

‘Harry here has got a little crush on the cute guy with the blue eyes.’ Niall informs Liam with a smirk. 

Harry wants to protest, but Liam already looks at Louis. 

‘Louis Tomlinson?’ Liam looks at him. 

Harry bends his head down. He wants to bang it on the table. 

‘Really, Styles?’ Liam continues.

Harry sighs deeply and glances up at him and nods sheepishly. 

Liam stares at him and shakes his head slowly. 

‘I know, okay? I know it’s wrong for many reasons, but I can’t help it. He’s really nice and sweet and… cute. Just look at him.’ Harry whispers, sounding a bit desperate. 

‘I smell trouble.’ Niall says knowingly. 

‘Me too.’ Liam just agrees without saying another word. 

‘I hate to admit it, but I think Louis might feel the same way. He’s been sneaking glances at Harry the entire evening.’ Niall sighs. 

‘Bloody hell, Styles. What did you do?’ Liam whispers. 

‘Nothing… like nothing at all!’ Harry defends himself. 

His friends don’t press further, he’s thankful for that.

 

♫ ♫ ♫

 

 

Liam is practicing his song for the audition of the town musical, an adaptation of Singin’ in the Rain. He’s going to sing  _You were meant for me_ ; Harry and Niall lip sync the lyrics whenever they hear Liam practice in his room. They grin at one another one night when Harry is preparing dinner and Niall sets the table. 

‘I’m glad the auditions are next week, I don’t think I can bear to listen to the song much longer.’ Niall sighs, then Harry starts crooning ‘The angels must have sent you’. Niall slaps Harry’s bum while he goes to the hall and yells to Liam that dinner is ready and if the angels could please send him downstairs. Harry bursts out in laughter. 

After dinner, they enjoy a cup of coffee together. 

‘So, Harry, I saw you chat quite a bit with Olivia Winfield in the staff room the past week.’ Liam winks. Harry groans. Liam is right, the history teacher seems to find him whenever they have a spare hour or at lunch. She’s nice and alright, he might have asked her out to dinner tomorrow night on Valentine’s Day. 

‘Really? Wow, Styles… you’re swinging the other way now?’ Niall laughs. 

‘No, I’m not suddenly interested in women, thank you very much. It’s just… like… to you guys it’s obvious that I like Louis, but I can’t act on it. And Valentine’s Day apparently is a big deal, so I decided to ask Olivia out, that’s all.’ Harry explains with a pout. 

‘What if she reads more into it?’ Liam asks. There’s a frown in his forehead. 

‘I don’t know, okay? We’ll see, I guess.’ Harry is annoyed.

‘What are you guys doing tomorrow night?’ he continues, still a bit miffed. He so would have loved to ask Louis out and it hurts that he simply isn’t allowed to do that. 

‘I’m going out with Diana.’ Liam answers with a smile. Niall rolls his eyes. 

‘I’ll just go to the pub and have a pint with friends.’ Niall leans back in his chair contently.

 

♫ ♫ ♫

 

 

‘Well, well… two Valentine’s cards for my mates.’ Niall jokes when he comes back from fetching the morning newspaper. He hands Liam a card and Harry an envelope. 

‘It’s from Diana.’ Liam smiles widely. Niall and Harry wink at each other knowingly. Harry carefully opens the cream coloured envelope addressed. Inside there’s a small card, handmade by the sender apparently, when he opens the card, there’s just one line and no sender. 

‘I wish you could be my Valentine…’ 

The sentence makes Harry swallow; there’s a bit of desperation in those seven words, as if the sender knows it will never be. Harry wonders who’s sent him the card. He makes sure to tuck it away safely in his nightstand later. 

‘Come on, Harry… who’s it from?’ Niall presses impatiently. 

‘I honestly don’t know, there’s no name.’ Harry answers honestly. 

‘Oh… that sucks mate. Maybe it’s the history teacher?’ Niall offers. 

‘Nah, I don’t think so.’ Harry says in thought. 

‘Any guesses?’ Liam asks. 

‘No, not really.’ he replies and then puts the card back in the envelope and sets it aside. He finishes his breakfast. 

‘Expect more cards from your students today, mate.’ Liam warns him. ‘The girls usually go overboard with them.’ 

Harry is glad Liam warned him, because as soon as he sets foot in his classroom The FOUR almost jump on him, handing him cards covered with hearts. He gives them a small smile and thanks them. Another few girls hand him cards and he feels slightly uncomfortable when asked by one of the boys if he has a date that night. 

‘As a matter of fact, I have.’ he only answers with slightly flushed cheeks. 

‘I bet it’s Miss Winfield.’ another one of the boys grins. His friends start to whistle. Harry’s cheeks start to burn with embarrassment, but decides to be honest about his date. 

He sees Louis fumble with his pen in his seat, not looking up. Elizabeth rolls her eyes at her classmates’ curiosity and The FOUR look at him as if he’s going to reveal the biggest secret. 

‘Yes, I asked Miss Winfield to join me for dinner tonight, satisfied?’ He answers the boys. They whistle some more. Harry is thankful when he can dismiss his class 40 minutes later, he needs a breather. 

The FOUR leave his classroom talking excitedly, Elizabeth wishes him good luck and Louis… he leaves quickly without sparing Harry a glance. 

And somehow that hurts. He would have loved to talk to him for a bit, it’s been a while since he spoke to him outside of class. He’s been caught up in preparing his classes and helping Niall at the shop. 

Dinner with Olivia turns out to be fun, she’s sweet and interested in what Harry has to say. He constantly must remind himself he can’t reveal too much about his life, so he reverses the questions Olivia asks, praying she doesn’t suspect a thing. 

He walks her home after dinner and just when he’s about to wish her goodnight, she cups his face and kisses him on the lips, catching him by surprise. 

‘Thanks for dinner, Harry. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.’ She softly says, smiling sweetly at him. 

‘It was my pleasure, sleep well.’ he replies still a bit in shock. 

And damn… this is what Liam meant; what if she reads too much in it. He’s going to deal with it later… much later.

 

♫ ♫ ♫

 

 

They’re sitting in the Town Hall. Harry and Niall to the left of Mr. Cowell and two ladies, Harry doesn’t remember the names of, to Mr. Cowell's right. One of the ladies is Mayor Ryan's wife, Elizabeth's mother and the other lady is on the town musical’s committee, he remembers. 

Mr. Cowell lured Niall and him into judging the auditions since they both know a lot about music. Liam only learned about it yesterday and he wasn’t pleased. He came up with all kinds of reasons why they shouldn’t choose him. Of course, they teased him, telling him they couldn’t bear hearing him sing  _You were meant for me_  anymore and that this was the way to stop him. Liam had looked at them in shock and hadn't said a thing about the audition anymore. 

Both Harry and Niall wished him good luck that morning which Liam accepted nervously.

 

‘Since we have only one contestant for the female leading role. We’ll start with Miss Hamilton.’ Mr. Cowell announces. 

And here goes a long night. As expected Diana performs well, even though she has no competition she gives it her all and Mr. Cowell thanks her for her performance. 

The role for Lina, the other principal character in the musical, is going to Veronica Malik. There are a couple other minor roles to pick people for before they start the auditions for Gene Kelly’s role of Don. There are five men signed up for the role. 

The first, the local garage owner, has an alright voice but lacks dancing skills. The next, Vince from the hair salon ‘Perfect’ can sing and dance. Harry puts him down on his paper as a serious contender. Next is Liam; a very nervous Liam, Harry can tell. He’s exactly like he was at the X-Factor competition, but once he starts singing  _You were meant for me_  accompanied by a slow choreography, the entire room goes silent. He bows when he finishes the love song and is rewarded with applause by the small audience that have gathered in the hall. Niall glances at Harry and winks. 

Next is a young man Harry’s never seen before and probably won’t remember afterwards. He doesn’t have stage presence, sings flatly and only does the same basic dance step repeatedly while singing. 

Finally, it’s Louis’ turn. He’s picked  _Singin_ _’ in the rain_  and Harry is pleasantly surprised by his singing voice; a high-pitched tenor, very different from the other male contestants. He moves effortlessly over the stage dancing and singing as if he owns the stage. When he finishes, he pants a bit, but he looks happy. Another round of applause by the few people that are still watching. 

Mr. Cowell thanks the men for their performances and then asks Diana back on stage. Harry and Niall look at each other in confusion. Apparently, the men should do a short scene with her, something neither Niall nor Harry knew. 

They watch the scenes, not knowing what they’re looking for exactly apart from clear speech and acting skills, so they both pen down a few remarks. Again, the men and Diana are thanked for their performances and are asked to leave the stage. 

‘Right, gentlemen I want your opinion about the best singer and dancer and ladies I want your opinion about the best scene and chemistry with Miss Hamilton and then I’ll tell you my opinion.’ Niall and Harry want to protest, because it seems unfair to them, but then decide against it. They don’t want to cause trouble either. 

Niall whispers to Harry. ‘I’ve got Liam at no.1 and Louis at no.2… You?’ Harry bites his lip and nods, because that is what he has too. The ladies have Liam at no.1 and Vince at no.2. 

‘I agree about Mr. Payne, he’s definitely the winner, but we do need a substitute.’ He shows Harry, Niall and the women what he has written down. Vince Ricci... 

‘Unfortunately, Mr. Tomlinson didn’t have any chemistry with our leading lady although he was the best dancer.’ Cowell says. 

Harry sighs deeply, knowing how much Louis would have wanted the part. Remembering how James told him how much Louis had been practicing. The boy is going to be so disappointed. His first serious attempt of becoming noticed as an actor. Niall looks at him with raised eyebrows. Harry just shakes his head and whispers ‘Tell you later.’ 

Mr. Cowell calls the men back to the stage. All five of them nervous; Liam runs his hand through his short hair and Louis plays with the hem of his shirt, looking down at his feet. 

‘Thank you for your patience and welcome back. The winner was picked unanimously by all five of us… Mr. Payne congratulations you’re our Don in this year’s Town Musical.’ There’s applause and Liam stammers a thank you to the judges. 

‘Mr. Ricci, you’re our substitute Don, just in case Mr. Payne is unable to perform.’ Cowell continues. ‘Gentlemen thank you all for your auditions and a goodnight.’ he finishes. 

The ladies and Cowell leave the room. Liam jumps off stage and hugs Niall and Harry. Amidst the hug, Harry sees Louis wiping his sleeve over his eyes as he walks off stage quickly. More people start to congratulate Liam and Diana kisses him on the cheek and smiles. 

After a while everybody leaves the Town Hall and Harry walks next to Liam and Niall. He wants to see Louis, he needs to know how he’s doing. 

‘Guys, do you mind if I go and find Louis. I think he might be a bit upset, considering becoming an actor is his dream and the way he left the stage, … I’m just worried.’ he says quietly. 

‘It’s his dream?’ Liam asks. 

‘Yeah, I asked my class on the first day what their future dream job was and he said becoming an actor. I told him to never give up on his dream…’ 

‘Go find him, Harry.’ Niall replies. 

Harry walks to the diner first, the lights are out and there’s no movement in the apartment above the diner. James is probably asleep. 

He turns around the corner, takes a left and walks to the boarding house. Everything is dark there too. He sighs and walks back past the diner, through the park. In the dim light of a lantern sits a small figure on a bench; his feet up and his arms hugging his legs. His head is down. Harry takes a deep breath and slowly approaches him. 

‘Louis?’ Harry says, his voice quiet. ‘Are you okay?’ The boy shakes his head. Harry hears him sniffing; he’s crying. Harry sits down next to him, his hands in his lap. 

‘I’m sorry you didn’t win. You were good though. I was pleasantly surprised by the way you moved around the stage and sang. You were doing really well.’ Harry tells him softly. 

‘How come I’m not even the substitute then?’ a muffled voice comes from next to him. 

Harry sighs. ‘It was the scene with Diana; no chemistry between you and her.’ 

‘Oh…’ Louis sniffs. He looks up, wiping a hand over his eyes. ‘Well… that’s it then, I guess. Goodbye to my dream.’ He sounds so sad, it brings tears to Harry’s eyes. 

‘No! Don’t you dare give up your dream, Louis. There will be other chances, I’m sure. Try again next year or join a local theatre group… just don’t give up, because you weren’t picked this time. Even the most famous actors have had setbacks, rejections and they still auditioned for new parts.’ Harry almost shouts at Louis. 

Louis looks at him in wonder and shakes his head. ‘Yeah well, I don’t have the time nor the money to join a theatre group, let alone go out of town for an audition. I’m going to have to be realistic. Thanks for the encouragement though, Mr. Styles, I appreciate it.’ Louis gets up and looks at Harry. ‘I’m going home now. I’ll see you on Monday.’ With his hands in his pockets he walks away. Harry stares after him until he can’t see him anymore. 

Days pass by, Liam continues practicing the songs for the musical. ‘We shouldn’t have voted for him.’ Niall groans after Liam sings  _Singin_ _’ in the rain_  for the tenth time in row. Harry chuckles. He’s used to repeating songs over and over again, competing in the X-Factor. 

Harry only sees Louis in class. He seems different, probably still disappointed he didn’t get a part in the musical. 

‘Can I have one cup of coffee?’ he asks James when he sits down at the Diner that night. Liam is still practicing and Harry just needed a break from the man’s vocals. 

‘Of course, Harry, have a seat, I’ll bring it to you.’ James says. Harry goes to his usual booth. The jukebox is softly playing in the background, he’s the only customer at the diner. James comes back with two cups. He sits down opposite Harry, placing one cup in front of Harry and takes a sip from his own. 

‘Quiet night?’ Harry asks motioning with his head. 

‘Yes, it is, but I don’t mind.’ James smiles. 

‘Louis not working?’ Harry knows Louis is always working on Wednesday nights. 

‘No, he needed some extra time to study. He’d put so much time and effort in practicing his audition for the musical, he got behind at school. Besides, he’s worried about the school dance next month.’ James sighs. 

‘Why would he be worried about a school dance? Isn’t that supposed to be fun?’ Harry wonders. 

‘Finding a date for the school dance can be a pretty nerve wrecking thing.’ James winks. 

‘Oh… I see.’ Harry chuckles. 

‘Of course, you didn’t have trouble finding a date when you went to school.’ James grins. 

‘No, not really. I went with my best friend.’ Harry says, not mentioning his best friend was his boyfriend too. 

‘Thanks for looking after Louis after the night of the auditions. He really appreciated it. He hasn’t got many people in his life.’ 

‘No parents or siblings?’ Harry inquires. He doesn’t want to pry, but the fact Louis lives alone at 19 in a boarding house has him puzzled. 

‘Oh, he has, but it’s not my place to talk about Louis’ personal life. He’s a great kid; I love him like a younger brother.’ James answers. 

‘Good, I’m glad he’s got you.’ Harry smiles at James. 

‘So how long until the old music teacher is back?’ James changes the subject. 

‘He starts after the school dance again.’ 

‘You’ll be out of a job then?’ James raises his eyebrows. 

‘Well, kind of; I still help Niall at the record shop.’ True, he’s going be out of a regular job, but who knows… he might even be back in the future. If not, he’s going to have to find a new job. 

‘Well, I suppose I’d better be going, I hope Liam is done practicing by now.’ Harry pays for his coffee and grins. 

James laughs. ‘I hear he’s got a great voice.’ 

‘That he has, I won’t argue about that, it’s just… there’s so much  _Singin_ _’ in the rain_  a person can bear daily.’ Harry explains with a sigh.

 

♫ ♫ ♫

 

‘Are you alright, Niall?’ Harry asks one night when Liam’s off to rehearsals. Niall seems awfully quiet the past two weeks. 

‘I dunno, Harry. I feel… weird sometimes.’ Niall puts down the newspaper he’s been reading. 

‘What do you mean ...weird?’ Harry frowns. 

‘Like… I have these occasional headaches and sometimes I hear people talk and see bright lights. I can’t hear what they’re saying, but it’s something that keeps happening the past weeks. Sometimes I feel the lights are getting brighter. I don’t know how to describe it.’ He looks at Harry, as if Harry has the answer. 

‘Like a dream?’ Harry still frowns, he doesn’t quite get it. 

Niall shakes his head. “No, today I had it while I was helping a customer.’ 

‘Odd… maybe you should visit a doctor?’ Harry tries. 

Niall gives him a stern look. ‘It’s the 1950’s, they’ll probably put me in a mental home if I go see a doctor.’ 

‘Right. Did you tell Liam?’ 

‘No, and I won’t either. It’s probably nothing.’ Niall shrugs and picks up the paper again. 

‘Tell me if you’re having another one, maybe we can figure it out together.’ Harry says quietly. 

‘Yeah, yeah I will.’ Niall mumbles from behind his newspaper.

 

♫ ♫ ♫

 

A few weeks later Niall’s headaches and visions occur almost daily and it scares both him and Harry. Liam still doesn’t know. The voices Niall hears are becoming much clearer. 

‘Geez Harry, I heard someone talking clearly.’ Niall is pale when he talks to Harry. 

‘Do you remember what it said?’ Harry holds Niall’s shaking hands. 

‘It’s like I’m in a hospital bed and the voice says that there’s more brain activity.’ Niall breathes nervously. 

‘Holy shit. You know you’re in a coma in 2015, right?’ Harry asks excitedly. Niall nods. 

‘You think… you think… I’m waking up?’ Niall’s voice is shaking now. 

‘I don’t know, but it seems as valid as any other reason we come up with.’ Harry whispers, stroking Niall’s hands. 

‘Harry…’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘I’m scared… like… really scared.’ Niall’s eyes fill with tears from fear. Harry wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly. 

‘I know you are, I am too. I don’t know how to help.’ Harry murmurs in Niall’s ear. 

‘Just be with me when I need you to, please.’ Niall lets the tears fall and Harry just keeps holding him.

 

♫ ♫ ♫

 

Harry is busy, he wishes the school dance was over, so his students were back to normal. It’s all they’re talking about… especially the girls. 

“Sir, are you coming to the dance?’ Grace, one of the FOUR, asks. 

‘Yes. I’ll be the one supervising, making sure you behave.’ Harry answers with a huge grin. 

‘So, you’re not taking Miss Winfield to the dance?’ her friend Adeline wants to know. 

‘No, I’m supervising along with Mr. Payne.’ Harry answers. The FOUR are extremely interested in his love life, unfortunately for them, there’s nothing to gossip about. He’s just boring in that respect. 

He’s got enough on his hands with Liam busy rehearsing and grading papers, leaving most of the housework to Harry and Niall. Well mostly Harry, since Niall is feeling worse by the day. And still Liam doesn’t notice. Harry sighs. It’s his last week at school and somehow, he’s glad. Although he’s going to miss seeing Louis, who seems to be having trouble keeping his grades up. The boy looks pale and is nervous in class and it worries Harry.The boys and girls are dancing on the dancefloor. On stage is a band; all the men dressed up in the same black suit and blue shirt. Harry whispers to Liam: ‘Dances in the 50’s are pretty tame.’ Liam grins and nods.

 

The FOUR are on the dancefloor dancing with their dates, Elizabeth is trying to follow her dates steps; but the girl clearly has trouble dancing. Harry feels for her, apparently, her feet are not as musical as her hands are. 

‘Let’s walk around for a bit.’ Liam suggests and goes to circle the room. Harry decides to walk outside, to see if all is quiet. 

He spots a few students leaning against the wall, smoking. “Hello boys, having a good time?’ he smiles at them. 

‘Sure Mr. Styles.’ they answer. 

A little further near the parking lot he spots a few guys arguing. He sighs and walks towards the group. He spots Louis in the middle of the group. 

‘Gentlemen, what is the problem here?’ Harry raises his voice. 

‘Nothing sir, we’re just having a bit of fun, right boys?’ One of the boys answers grinning at him. Harry looks around, the other boys just mumble something in agreement, except for Louis who is looking very uncomfortable being in the middle of the group. 

‘Louis?’ he asks. 

‘Nothing sir, just like they said, just having a bit of fun.’ he repeats, his voice sounding strange. 

‘Sure?’ 

‘Yes sir.’ 

‘Alright then, don’t stay out too long here, the party is inside.’ He turns and walks back, before he opens the door to the hall, he glances over his shoulder and sees one of the boys shove Louis. He wants to walk back, but a girl pulls him by the arm. 

‘Sir, sir, come quick. Grace passed out.’ It’s Adeline, one of the FOUR. He quickly follows her; he can only deal with one crisis at the time. 

Near the ladies’ room, he finds Grace sitting, almost lying down on the floor with her back against the wall. Her head sways from left to right. 

‘Grace? Can you hear me?’ Harry asks when he kneels next to her. 

‘I feel sick.’ she slurs. Alcohol, Harry curses. They’re too young to be drinking legally. 

‘What did you drink?’ he asks with a stern voice. 

‘Sherry.’ Adeline answers for Grace, who closed her eyes again and leans her head back against the wall. 

‘Sherry? How did she get that?’ Harry asks. 

‘Nicked it from her mom’s cabinet.’ Adeline almost whispers, looking down at her feet. 

‘How much did she have?’

‘Don’t know, we’ve been passing the bottle.” Adeline replies. She looks a bit scared. 

Harry gives her instructions to get water for her friend, while he asks one of the boys who came with the girls, if he could drive her home. The boy nods. When Adeline returns with the requested bottle of water, Harry makes sure Grace drinks enough before he sends her off with her friends. 

He finds Liam, tells him what happened. ‘Jesus, so that’s how they do it. I found another group of girls sharing a bottle of wine and confiscated the bottle.’ He shakes his head. 

‘Oh, that reminds me, I’m going outside again. There was something going on with a few guys near the parking lot, I’m gonna check if everything’s okay. Will you be okay here?’ Harry looks at his watch. 

‘It’s just another half an hour before the dance is over.’ 

‘Fine, you go. I’ll manage in here.” Liam scans the room. 

Outside he sees the group of boys walking to the door; Louis is not with them. Harry doesn’t know if he feels relieved or worried. 

‘Where’s Louis?’ he asks the boys. 

‘He went to the park.’ A small boy answers him with a shrug. 

‘To the park? Alone?’ Harry is now worried. Why would Louis leave the dance and go to the park? 

‘Yes sir. Don’t know why.’ Another boy says, looking at his friends who do not look at Harry. 

‘Boys! What happened? And don’t give me another ‘don’t know’. I know something happened you’re not telling!’ Harry spits. The boys look at him in surprise. 

The smaller boy blushes and says: ‘We didn’t mean to, we were just teasing him… you know.’ 

‘What did you guys do?’ Harry stands with his arms crossed over his chest staring them down. 

‘We called him gay.’ One of the boys confesses. 

Harry has to count to ten to calm himself down. He wants to punch the boys, but since he’s supposed to be an example as a teacher, he needs to stay calm. 

‘Why?’ he asks almost out of breath. 

‘Well, he’s never around the girls, he likes Elvis, he dances ...’ 

“So?’ 

‘Well, he didn’t say anything, so we reckon he is and we may have pushed him.’ The smaller boy continues. 

‘You’re going to report to Mr. Cowell on Monday morning. Get out of here, right now. I don’t want to see your faces any longer!’ he yells at them. 

He turns around and walks towards the park. He must find Louis.

He looks around and calls his name. No answer. He walks towards the pond, where there are a few lamps. He sees the boy sitting on a bench. One hand holding his head while his arm leans on his propped-up knees. The other hand holding a bottle. 

Harry calls his name again. The boy looks up and waves with the bottle. He’s clearly drunk. 

‘Well, hello Mr. Styles. Aren’t you supposed to be at the dance?’ He waves with the bottle towards the school building. 

Harry stands still in front of him; he wants to reach out touch the bruise that is sitting on Louis’ left cheek. 

‘What did they do?’ he asks quietly, nodding at his face. Louis touches his cheek softly with his free hand. 

‘Just had a little fight, that’s all.’ Louis’ voice sounds cold. 

‘They told me what happened.’ Harry says. The boy’s head slowly falls on his knees. 

‘W...what did they say?’ Louis asks in a muffled voice. 

‘They pushed you and called you names.’ 

‘They did.’ Louis admits quietly. 

‘Louis, please look at me.’ Harry reaches out and touches the top of the boy’s head. 

‘Why?  So, you can have a laugh at me too?’ he looks up with an angry look in his eyes. 

‘Louis… I would never. I just need to know if you’ll be okay.’ Harry replies while still patting the boy’s head. 

‘I’ll be fine, I’ve dealt with this before, don’t worry about me.’ Louis sneers. 

He gets up on his feet standing right in front of Harry. He wants to walk away, but his feet are unsteady. Harry catches him with both arms. Louis giggles and burps. 

“Oops, sorry. Think I had a little too much to drink.’ 

Harry eyes the bottle; it’s half empty. “You drank all of it by yourself?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Louis looks at the bottle with interest. 

‘Jesus, you’re going to have a massive hangover tomorrow.’ Harry warns him, rubbing a hand over his face. 

‘Oh.’ Louis pouts. 

‘You never drank before?’ Harry asks in disbelief. 

Louis shakes his head. 

‘Alright, I’m going to take you back to school and drive you home myself.’ Harry wraps an arm around him and Louis leans against him, unable to stand on his own two feet.

They stumble and trip, but make it back to school in the end. Harry walks to Niall's car he's lent for the night, opens the passenger’s door and helps Louis inside. “I’m going inside to tell Liam I’m taking you back to your home, just stay here.” 

Inside the school building it’s rather quiet, most students have left and Liam is talking to the band. He immediately jumps off the stage when he spots Harry. 

“Where have you been? I was worried!” he shouts. 

‘Tell you later at home. I need to get Louis back to his place. He got into a fight.’ Harry quickly explains. 

‘Oh, nothing bad, I hope. Is he alright?’ Liam asks worriedly. 

‘He’s going to have a sore cheek and a massive hangover.’ Harry replies honestly. Liam nods in understanding. 

The drive to Louis’ room is quiet. Harry gave him a bottle of water earlier, he’s now taking sips from. 

‘We’re here.’ Harry stops the car and gets out. He opens the passenger’s door so Louis can get out. 

‘You’ve got the key?’ 

Louis nods and before Harry knows what is happening, Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and kisses him on the mouth. Harry, taken by surprise, doesn’t kiss him back. Louis pulls back and Harry can see the moment that Louis realizes what he just did. Panic forms in his eyes, he claps a hand over his mouth and he walks as fast as he can to the door, meanwhile searching for the key in his pocket. He opens the door and locks it behind him. 

Harry is still in a bit of shock, staring at the closed door. He should have said something, reassure Louis it was alright, but … he didn’t. He waits until he sees the light turned on in the room on the top floor. Then he walks back and sits in his seat for a while before he drives back home, feeling the kiss still lingering on his lips. 

He locks the door of Niall’s car and walks to the front door. He frowns when he sees it’s open as if someone just barged in. Odd, it’s nothing Liam would do and Niall was staying home tonight. He walks in closes the door behind him. 

That’s when he hears Liam’s frantic voice shouting. “Don’t die on me, please Niall!’ 

Harry’s heart pounds in his chest when he runs into the living room. Niall is lying on the couch, breathing heavily. Liam is on his knees next to the couch, wiping Niall’s forehead with a wet cloth. 

Harry drops down on his knees next to Liam, his eyes on Niall who is barely awake. 

‘What’s wrong?’ he whispers, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice. He’s scared... 

‘I don’t know. He was on the couch like this when I came home. He only uttered a few words.’ Liam looks at him with terrified eyes. 

‘What did he say?’ 

‘Lights, too many… and your name.’ Liam replies quietly.

‘Niall? Can you hear me? It’s Harry, I’m home.’ Harry places his hand over Niall’s that is resting on his stomach. 

‘Harry… closer…’ Niall’s voice is barely audible. Liam switches places with Harry, so Harry can lean in to listen what Niall has to say. 

‘I’m here Niall, try to breathe in and out slowly, please.’ Harry pleads. Niall tries to follow Harry’s orders, but then shakes his head. 

‘Lights…clearer…. Liam… you… fading... left notes... my room… shop.’ Niall’s voice faints, he closes his eyes. 

‘It’s alright, Niall. You can go now… we love you.’ Harry caresses Niall’s cheek. Liam is motionless next to him. 

Niall takes one last breath… and then he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Niall, but since it's a time travel fic... anything can happen!


	4. 3

                                                                                                                

 

 

“What the hell just happened?! One minute he’s here on the couch, dying on us and next his body is gone!’  Liam leans back against the coffee table, rubbing his hands over his face. Harry rests his back against the couch, his eyes still glued to the spot where Niall had been only a few minutes ago. 

‘I think, I hope… his body woke up somewhere in the future.’ Harry replies quietly, he is tired, can hardly keep his eyes open. 

‘What makes you think that?’ Liam looks at him in confusion. 

‘He’d been having headaches and visions about lights and he'd been hearing voices for a few weeks. In the past few days those took over most part of his day. That’s why he was feeling so poorly lately.’ 

Liam eyes him, there’s anger in his eyes. “And you two didn’t bother to tell me? He is… was my friend too. I’ve lived with him for much longer than you have. Why Harry?’ 

‘We didn’t know what it meant exactly and you were so busy with school and the musical, he didn’t want to worry you, because you know… you would and he didn’t want the fuss.’ 

‘I see.’ 

They sit in silence for a while, trying to process what just happened. 

‘What are we going to say when someone asks where he is?’ Liam says after a while. 

‘I don’t know. We can’t say he died, because… well we can’t have a funeral, there’s no body to bury, besides… we don’t know if he died or... if woke up.’ Harry ponders. ‘It all sounds a bit morbid, doesn’t it.’ he sighs helplessly. 

‘How about he had to go back to Ireland for a family emergency and we don’t know when or if he’ll be back?’ Liam offers with his eyes closed, sounding just as tired as Harry. 

‘That would work.’ Harry gets up. ‘If it’s alright with you, I’m going to bed, it’s been quite a night.’ 

‘Yeah, how’s Louis?’ Liam looks up at him. 

‘I’ll tell you tomorrow. Let’s get some rest and talk in the morning.’ Harry yawns. 

Liam hauls himself up from the floor and yawns too. 

‘Sounds like a good plan.’

 

♫♫♫ 

 

‘If Niall woke up in the future… you think he remembers… us?’ Liam asks sipping his tea. 

Harry looks up, sets his cup down. ‘Great question… what if he does and meets future Liam or Harry and they, or rather we, don’t know him.’ 

Liam sighs. ‘You’re right, maybe it’s better for him if he doesn’t. I do hope he’s okay though. Imagine waking up after more than 30 years.’ 

‘Yeah.’  Suddenly Harry looks up. He hardly dares to voice what’s going through his mind right now. 

‘Liam… what if this happens again, to one of us, I mean.’ he fumbles with the tablecloth. 

‘Jesus Harry! I don’t even want to think about it. That means there will be one of us left here, stuck in the 50’s.’ 

‘Yeah, but I think we should talk about it.’ Harry replies quietly. ‘Let’s at least promise each other if one of us feels something weird that isn’t a normal illness, we talk about it, yeah?’ he continues. 

‘Yeah… yeah, I suppose.’ Liam says without looking up at Harry. 

‘So… change of subject. What happened with Louis?’ Liam asks, putting his elbows on the table, looking at Harry in anticipation. 

‘Right, Louis… well....’ Harry takes a deep breath before he spills what happened the night before. 

‘Yikes! He kissed you… out of the blue?’ Liam exclaims after Harry’s told him. 

‘He was drunk for the first time, Liam. I don’t think he knew what he was doing, but only realized after the kiss what he’d done. He looked terrified when he fled to his room and I was too stunned to take any action, I just stood there, frozen. You know me, there’s no way I would have let that happen in ‘our time’, I would have made out with him. I guess a part of me is getting used to the 50’s.’ He finishes with a heavy sigh. 

‘So… what are you going to do?’ Liam asks carefully. 

‘I don’t know, I’m just going to wait if he brings it ever up again, see if he even remembers.’ Harry leans back in his chair. 

‘Right, sounds like the wise thing to do.’ Liam nods. ‘Looks like I’m going to have to warn Cowell he’s got four boys reporting to him tomorrow. Talking about the dance; I was amazed to see how many of the girls had hidden bottles of liquor with them last night.’ 

‘Yeah, me too. I wonder how Grace is feeling; the girl was very drunk.’ Harry says slightly mischievous. 

Liam chuckles. ‘I bet there are more students not feeling so great today.’ 

‘I hope Louis isn’t feeling too bad.’ Harry says in thought. Part of him hopes Louis remembers kissing him, hoping it means something and part of him doesn’t want him to remember, just to spare Louis the embarrassment of having kissed his former teacher.

 

♫♫♫

 

Harry and Liam inspect Niall’s room for the notes he mentioned before he vanished. He wrote a letter to each of them; Liam wipes his tears with a handkerchief, Harry his’ with the sleeve of his shirt. 

‘Shit, he really did love us.’ Liam sniffs. ‘So… basically he left you the shop and me the house.’ 

‘Yeah, it reads like a ...will, feels odd though, since we don’t even know if he’s alive or not.’ Harry puts his letter down on his knees. 

In the shop, Harry finds all kinds of notes. Niall didn’t leave anything to chance. There are notes at items that have been ordered and will be collected. There’s an entire document on how and where to order the records, a handwritten manual on bookkeeping. Harry sighs. It feels strange being in the shop without Niall walking around and even though Harry has put some music on; it still feels empty and quiet in the shop. 

He hasn’t seen Louis since that eventful night last Saturday. He wonders how he is doing, wants to meet him, talk to him. Maybe he should visit the diner; but deep in his heart he knows he isn’t feeling up to it yet. Too much on his mind. 

It’s Thursday afternoon when Georgia Rose pays the Best Song Ever a visit. ‘Hello?’ she calls. 

Harry walks into the shop; he’d been going through the orders that came in that morning. 

‘Georgia Rose, hello.’ he says. 

‘So, it’s true then. Niall left.’ she says, looking around the shop. 

‘Yeah.’

‘You and I both know he’s not visiting family in Ireland… so, where is he?’ she asks, arms crossed in front of her chest. 

‘He… vanished.’ Harry’s shoulders slump. 

‘What do you mean… vanished?’ she looks at him in shock. 

‘He hadn’t been feeling well for a while and this weekend…. He just vanished in front of my eyes.’ He almost slipped. Georgia Rose doesn’t know Liam’s from the future too. 

She grips the counter; her knuckles are turning white. ‘You mean… he died?’ she whispers. 

Harry shakes his head. ‘No, I think he woke up from his coma in the future, although I can’t be sure, of course.’ 

‘Christ! You think that’s gonna happen to us too?’ 

‘I don’t know, Georgia Rose. He had visions, heard voices, and had headaches; who knows what it means. If you have those, come and talk to me. At least you can share it with someone, alright?’ Harry knows he’s a bit rude, but he can’t bring himself to be polite to her today. He misses Niall very much and the uncertainty of not knowing what actually happened is becoming unbearable to him. 

‘Yes… of course. I can’t believe he’s gone. He’s been here as long as I have been.’ she sounds sad. ‘Well, let me not keep you from your work. You’re taking over the shop?’ 

‘Yeah, he asked me to and since my teaching job just stopped, it’s as good as any job, although I miss Niall heaps. It doesn’t feel right to be here on my own.’ Harry answers pitiful. 

‘You’ll get used to it, Harry; you have no choice.’ Georgia Rose smiles a small smile and then turns to leave the shop. 

‘I don’t think I will.’ he whispers when the door closes.

 

♫♫♫ 

 

On Saturday, it’s busier than usual on that day. Apparently, word got around that Niall left and every customer inquires if Harry has heard from him. He tells them no; at least it isn’t a lie. 

Just before closing time, the doorbell rings once again. Harry walks to the counter and sees Louis. He’s walking towards the counter, face down, hands in his pockets. When he’s face to face with Harry, he quickly looks up and mumbles a ‘hello’. 

Harry smiles hesitantly. ‘Hello Louis, how can I help?’ He might as well act like a shop owner. 

‘Uhm… eh, Niall said he had an old record player for me. He said he’d fixed it and I could collect it today, but uhm… he’s not here I heard.’ 

‘Oh...no, Niall had to go back to Ireland; don’t know when he’ll be back. I’ll go check if he left a note about the record player.’

Harry goes back to the office, takes a deep breath and searches the shelf with items to be collected; no record player. Damn, he hates to disappoint Louis. 

‘Sorry, there’s no note, nor a record player. I’ll check at home tonight, alright?’ He apologizes when he walks back to the counter to a very nervous Louis. 

Louis nods. ‘Yeah, sure. Ehm… sorry for bothering you. I’ll go now.’ he quickly turns to leave, but Harry calls him back. 

‘Louis, don’t go yet. How have you been?’ He almost shouts. 

‘Oh… ehm. Fine… I guess.’ Louis replies quietly, not turning around. 

‘Good… no headache on Sunday?’ Harry is a bit lost for words and tries his best to keep Louis a little longer in the shop. 

‘I had quite a hangover; according to James it served me right.’ Louis blushes at the admission. 

Harry can’t help but chuckle. ‘You’re laughing at me?’ Louis turns around and eyes Harry suspiciously. 

Harry nods with a smile. “Sorry, it’s just... I know how you must have felt. First time hangovers are the worst.’ 

Louis sighs. 

‘No partying this weekend, huh?’ Harry asks curiously, keeping the conversation going. 

‘No, I’ll just lock myself in my room when I get back.’ Louis wistfully says. 

‘How about I make us some dinner and we can watch some TV or play records at our place?’ 

Louis’ head snaps up with a smile, but the smile falls quickly. 

‘Wouldn’t that be weird? I mean, Mr. Payne and you are my teachers.’ he rubs his hand behind his neck. 

‘Nah, I’m not your teacher anymore and Liam has a date with Diana. Besides I’m only three years older than you are. Unless of course, you don’t want to watch TV or listen to music.’ Harry knows he’s tempting the boy, but that’s the purpose. 

After contemplating a bit, Louis agrees and softly answers. “Yeah, I’d love to. There’s no TV or radio at the boarding house… so yeah, thanks.’ 

‘I’ll have dinner ready at 7 pm, see you then.’ Harry smiles happily. 

Louis looks at him and smiles back hesitantly. “Right, 7 pm. See you then… and thanks’ 

When Louis closes the door behind him. Harry pats himself on the shoulder. “Well done, Styles. You just got yourself a date...albeit in a sneaky way, but still…’ 

 

♫♫♫

 

Harry has dinner ready in the oven, when the doorbell rings. He already checked the rooms for any ‘future’ items that might be lying around from when the three of them arrived from the future and tucked them away. 

He found the promised record player in the shed; Niall used the small building in the garden as a workspace to fix defective items. Harry had carried the player inside and played the latest Platters record; the machine appeared to be working fine. 

He walks to the front door, checks his hair in the mirror; some things never change through the years. He’s wearing navy trousers and a grey shirt; his favourite outfit in the 50's. 

Harry opens the door to let Louis in. ‘Welcome to our humble place.’ he bows theatrically. Louis giggles and quickly covers his mouth with his hand, the one that doesn’t hold a container and walks in. 

Harry makes a show of taking Louis’ jacket and hangs it on a hook. 

‘Ehm… uh, I brought dessert.’ Louis stutters with a blush. 

‘Ooh! Can I have a look?’ Harry smiles encouraging. They’re in the kitchen where Harry had set the table for two. Louis offers Harry the container. 

‘Cheesecake! My favourite.’ Harry exclaims at the sight of the cake that looks exactly like the one he usually orders at James’ diner. 

‘Yeah, I know… you order it all the time.’ Louis smiles, still blushing. 

‘Can’t help it, it’s just delicious!’ Harry sighs and puts the container on the kitchen counter. 

‘Take a seat. I have macaroni and cheese in the oven; I hope you’ll like it.’ Harry pulls the door open wearing oven gloves, takes out the dish and carefully places it on the table. 

‘Smells amazing.’ Louis answers politely. Harry smiles. 

‘Would you like a drink? I have wine and … oh, you’re not old enough. Coke?’ Harry curses himself for offering his former student alcoholic beverages. 

‘Coke is fine, thanks.’ Louis' mouth forms a small smile. 

Harry takes two bottles of coke from the fridge and collects two glasses from the kitchen cupboard, then sits down opposite Louis. 

At first, they eat quietly, none of them sure what topic to start, until Harry remembers the record player. 

‘Oh, good news! I found the record player Niall promised.’ He says enthusiastically. 

‘Really? Oh, that’s great! Fantastic even!’ Louis’ eyes light up and his smile is so genuine, Harry’s heart skips a beat. 

They talk a bit about music, Louis sharing his favourite songs with Harry. For once Harry’s glad he’s been listening to various records at the shop, otherwise some titles Louis mentions would have been unknown to him and that would have been a bit odd as a former music teacher; not knowing some of the no.1 hits in the charts. 

After dinner, they sit on the couch in the living room. Harry lets Louis pick records he’d love to hear. Harry learns Louis is not a big fan of country music, but loves rock ‘n’ roll and music from movies; High Society and A star is born. 

‘It’s my dream to act, sing and dance.’ Louis sighs sadly as he puts the soundtrack of High Society down. 

‘You’re thinking about the town musical.’ Harry guesses, he wants to place a hand on Louis’ shoulder, but isn’t sure what his reaction will be, so he doesn’t. 

‘Yeah… I still feel like that it was important to get that role; I can’t tell you why.... It’s like as if that could have been a turning point in my life.’ he entrusts Harry. 

Harry feels a slight headache coming up, he rubs his fingers over his temples. 

‘Oh Louis, I’m so sorry. Like I said before you were great on that stage. It’s just… we thought Liam was better suited for the role.’ Harry can’t help but feeling a little guilty, after all he was one of the judges choosing Liam for the role of Don.

‘I know, I KNOW! Mr. Payne and Miss Hamilton… they make a good pair on stage and off stage. Let’s talk about something else, please…’ 

Harry nods and before he can think of something else to say, Louis asks quickly. 

‘Are you and miss Winfield dating?’ His cheeks are red and he’s clearly embarrassed he asked. 

Harry smiles. “Ehm… no. We only went out once… it wasn’t a success. Why? You’re interested in your teacher?’ he teases Louis. 

Louis’ face turns pale and he looks at Harry with big blue eyes and stutters’-no. I-I…’ and then he closes his mouth. 

‘Hey, I’m sorry. I was just teasing…’ Harry replies softly, placing his hand reassuringly on Louis’ shoulder. 

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s none of my business.’’ Louis whispers, staring down at his feet. 

‘I’m not dating anyone if that’s what you wanted to know.’ Harry says quietly. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ he continues carefully. 

Louis nods, still staring at his feet. 

‘Are you dating anyone?’ 

Louis shakes his head slowly. 

‘Any girl you like?’ another shake of Louis’ head. 

‘.... a boy… you like?’  Harry almost holds his breath when asking, he knows he’s out of line. 

Louis’ cheeks heat up, they turn into a crimson red; he keeps looking at the carpet.

‘It’s fine, okay? I would choose Gene Kelly over Debbie Reynolds too.’ Harry casually drops the hint. 

Louis’ head snaps up. He looks at Harry with wide eyes. 

‘Y-you do?’ he stutters. 

‘I do… honestly.’ Harry replies with a small smile. 

Louis rubs his own neck and runs his fingers through his hair nervously, before he softly says. 

‘I thought I was the only one.’ Louis sighs deeply and leans against back of the couch. 

‘To answer your question; yes, there’s a man I like very much.’ He looks at Harry with pleading eyes. And Harry doesn't need to ask who it is Louis likes; it's in his eyes. 

Harry leans towards Louis, cups his cheek with one hand, letting his thumb brush over Louis’ lips. ‘Can I kiss you?’ he searches Louis’ eyes for permission. 

‘Y-yes...please.’ Louis whispers. 

Harry closes the small gap between them and softly kisses Louis’ lips, slowly, waiting for him to respond. 

He feels two arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer and a soft desperate moan from Louis’ mouth. 

The response is overwhelming. Louis kisses him with so much passion, it startles Harry. As if it’s Louis’ last chance to kiss another man. Harry lets him take the lead, lets him explore for a while, until he really has to pull back to catch his breath. 

He leans his forehead against Louis’ and looks him in the eyes. “That was amazing.’ he fondly says. Louis smiles. 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’ Louis giggles nervously. 

‘Oh, you’re doing this and you’re doing it more than great.’ Harry laughs. 

‘I’ve never kissed a man before.’ Louis looks up at him, his arms still wrapped around Harry’s neck. 

‘A girl?’ 

‘Yeah, but… eww.’ Louis scrunches his nose and Harry can’t help but burst out in laughter.

 

♫♫♫ 

 

Louis comes over more often, mostly when Liam is out, because he doesn’t feel comfortable with Harry when Liam is around; after all Liam is still his English teacher. 

Harry’s told Liam about them and that they are dating privately. All Liam said was: ‘I’m happy for both of you, I really am; just be careful, okay?’ They agreed it was safer for Harry and Louis to meet inside Liam and Harry’s house. When Louis is not at school or working at James’ diner, he’s at Liam and Harry’s. Sometimes doing homework, while Harry reads. Other nights they snuggle on the couch together, watch TV and make out. 

‘So, you and Louis… is it serious?’ Liam asks the night before the town musical is held and Louis is working his shift at the diner. 

‘I want it to be. It’s just difficult, isn’t it? I mean we can’t act like a couple outside of the house, which to me, is hard. I want to show him off, let people know how much I love him.’ 

‘You love him? Does he know?’ Liam interrupts with a stern look. 

Harry leans his head in his hands. ‘I do, … I love him. Haven’t felt anything like this before. Not even when Nick and I were together. And no… he doesn’t know yet. I’m afraid to tell him; what if I vanish too? I’m having headaches and I hear people talking in my head….’ he’s so lost in thought he doesn’t notice his mistake. 

‘WHAT!? You’re saying you have the same symptoms Niall had?’ Liam jumps up from his seat, towering over Harry. 

‘Yeah…” Harry only now realizes what he’d let slip with Liam’s hands on his shoulders shaking him furiously. 

‘You promised, Harry! We made a promise to each other!’ 

‘Yeah…. I know…. I’m sorry.’ Harry apologizes with his head down, he can’t face Liam. 

‘How long, Harry? How long have you had them?’ Liam seethes. 

‘A few weeks… since the night Louis and I got together, that’s when I had the first unexplainable headache.’ 

‘Jesus! What does this mean?’ Liam has let go of Harry’s shoulders and is now pacing up and down the living room, his hands rubbing his face in agitation. 

‘I don’t know, Liam. And I’m scared, alright? What if I disappear too? I can’t drop the “I love you” on Louis and then disappear, that would break his heart. If nothing happens and I’m here to stay, I might never tell him how I feel about him. God… this is so frustrating!’ Harry snaps. 'Nor do I want to leave you behind.' he adds quietly. 

‘Damn… you’re right. I’m sorry Harry.’ Liam stands still and looks at him with tired eyes. 

‘Look, we’ll talk about it… later. You need to go to bed, it’s gonna be a big day tomorrow, and you’re going to star!” Harry smiles at him when he gets up from the couch. 

He hugs Liam and together they walk upstairs to their rooms in silence.

 

♫♫♫ 

 

And star Liam did; everyone in town congratulated him on his performance. Liam was seriously glowing. Harry thinks Liam was even better than when he won the final on the X-Factor. 

‘You think so?’ Liam asks in disbelief. 

‘Yeah, I think you can make a fantastic career out of doing musicals instead of just singing solo.’ Harry says sincerely. 

Apparently, he’s not the only one; two days later Liam receives a letter from a scout, asking him to do audition for a new Hollywood musical. 

‘I can’t believe this. I’m going to audition in Hollywood!’ Liam exclaims excitedly after he’s shown Harry the letter. 

‘Imagine my name in the spotlights along with names like Gene Kelly, Doris Day and Gordon MacRae.’ Liam beams. 

Harry chuckles. ‘Maybe you’ll be just as famous as that old Hollywood star I read about in the newspaper just before I performed at Live Aid. He also was discovered performing the lead in a local musical.’ 

‘Oh really? What was his name, maybe he’s already famous now?’ Liam inquires with curiosity. 

‘Uhm… let me think, it was on the same pages as the item about Niall…. Louis Tomlinson!’ Harry shouts snapping his fingers, proud of himself that he remembered the name. 

Liam frowns. ‘Louis Tomlinson? As in your boyfriend and my student?’ 

Harry turns pale, sheet white when he realizes what Liam says. ‘Oh … fuck… Liam.’ he whispers suddenly. 

‘What’s wrong? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.’ Liam quickly kneels in front of Harry. 

‘Oh Liam… I think we’ve changed the future, unknowingly.’ Harry looks up with tears in his eyes. 

‘I don’t understand… how? What do you mean?’ Liam asks worriedly. 

‘I remember Diana Hamilton was mentioned in the news clipping too. Louis was supposed to have played the lead in our town musical. He probably would have if we hadn’t persuaded you to audition for the musical. You’re not supposed to be here, in the 50’s, neither should Niall and I have been judges. We don’t belong here. Oh Liam, what have we done? Of course, I want you to go to Hollywood to audition; we don’t know if you’ll get the part, but …. It should have been Louis. It’s Louis’ dream.’ Harry feels tears burning in his eyes; they fucked up big time, without realizing they altered the future. 

Liam sits down on the carpet, runs his hand through his quiff. ‘Fuck…  What do we do?’ 

‘We can’t change what’s happened. You should go for it, Liam. If it’s what you want, you should take the opportunity. Louis doesn’t know that he should have been the one, does he? I feel awful saying this, but it’s the truth. Only we know.’ 

Harry feels a new headache coming up, it’s stronger than the ones he’s had. He’s feeling nauseous. 

‘You’re feeling sick?’ Liam looks at him suspiciously.

‘Yeah… toilet!’ Harry says. Liam quickly helps him to the downstairs loo. 

‘I’ll take you to bed. Try to get some sleep.’ Liam says after Harry’s flushed the toilet.

 

♫♫♫ 

 

Harry and Louis are lying on the couch watching TV, like so many nights before. Liam is about to return from his audition in Hollywood. 

‘Aren’t you excited for Liam? What if he gets the part? Wouldn’t that be awesome?’ Louis shows more excitement about it all than he and Liam have. They both feel guilty, they feel responsible for taking away Louis’ chance of becoming a famous actor. 

‘Of course, I am; we just don’t dare to hope, that’s all.’ Harry dismisses Louis’ questions. 

Louis finally dropped the "Mr. Payne" now he knows Liam better. 

Louis sighs. ‘He was brilliant, I’m sure he’ll get the part.’ he smiles up at Harry. Harry looks down and smiles back. He loves Louis with all his heart. 

‘Come here.’  He says. Louis crawls a bit higher so his face is now at Harry’s face level. Harry kisses him. 

Louis kisses him back, they keep going for some time, until Harry feels a hand sneaking under his shirt touching the bare skin of his stomach. He freezes. Louis pulls his head back and frowns. 

‘Is that not alright? Don’t you want to?’ he asks shyly. 

‘No… I mean, yes. It’s fine… it’s just… unexpected, I guess.’ Harry quickly reassures him. 

Louis hand travels a little further towards Harry’s chest. Harry bites back a moan; it’s been long… too long since he’d felt the hand of another man on his body. 

He lets Louis explore his bare skin for a while; they’re still kissing each other. Harry lets his hand wander over Louis’ back, pulling his shirt up so he can caress the soft skin underneath. He feels Louis smiling into their kiss. 

Then the front door opens and a yell comes from the hall. “I got it! I got the part!’ And Liam bursts into the living room. 

Harry and Louis quickly sit up while adjusting themselves. 

‘Oh… sorry….’ Liam apologizes when he sees the two flushed faces in front of him. 

‘No… no, it’s fine. Well, congrats! Come and tell us about it.’ Harry gets up and picks up three bottles of coke from the kitchen. 

Louis is completely enthralled by Liam’s story and it hurts Harry so much to see him like this when it should have been Louis telling the story, not Liam. 

‘ _There_ _’s more brain activity._ _’_ Harry hears vaguely in the background while he tries to focus on Liam’s experiences. 

‘ _Eye movement_ _’_ Harry feels like he’s blinded by some light, but when he blinks again it’s just Liam and Louis on the couch talking excitedly. 

He shakes his head; hoping it’ll help to clear his head and pay attention to the two men in front of him. 

‘Amazing! I can’t believe my teacher is becoming a movie star!’ Louis claps his hands in excitement. 

‘Well, I’m not there yet, but I’m glad I’ve got my first fan here.’ Liam chuckles, endeared by Louis, who seems to be star struck already. 

They chat for a bit and when Liam goes to bed, Harry offers to drive Louis home. 

Louis is a bit quiet. When Harry asks why, he says. 

“I envy Liam a bit… I know it’s stupid, but still…. I’d love to have the opportunity once too.’ 

‘Maybe you will, just try again for the musical next year; you never know!’ Harry encourages him. 

‘Maybe I will.’ Louis answers in thought. 

‘We’re here. I’m sorry we got interrupted by Liam.’ Harry apologizes while he carts his fingers through Louis’ hair. 

‘Yeah, it felt nice.’ He looks up at Harry with glassy eyes. ‘I love you, Harry.’ he leans towards Harry and kisses him. Harry doesn’t say it back, although he feels it too. 

‘Goodnight Louis, sleep tight.’ he says instead. Louis looks at him in confusion, opens the door and with a ‘goodnight’ he walks to the front door of the boarding house, glancing back over his shoulder to the car before going inside.

  
Harry drives back, cursing himself for not reciprocating Louis’ words. He feels a tingling in his hands and feet, a severe pain runs through his body. He steps on the breaks and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... they messed up the future; wonder what happens next.
> 
> I'll be out of the country for a few days; I won't have time to write. So the next chapter might take a while to write and post


	5. 4

                                                                                                                  

 

He hears muffled voices around him; he slowly tries to open his eyes. It’s harder than he expected, it’s like his eyelids are glued shut. He goes for another attempt, a soft voice whispers excitedly: ‘Look, look...his eyelids are moving.’ 

Then there’s silence as Harry finally manages to open his left eye. He can’t see very well; dim lights illuminate the room he’s in. Two silhouettes are standing on his left side. He’s lying down… in bed? On a couch? He doesn’t know. After another few attempts, he manages to open his right eye. His vision is still a bit blurred, but he now can locate himself. A hospital… why? He wants to ask the silhouettes on his left, but his mouth doesn’t move. 

‘Welcome back, Mr. Styles.’ the soft voice says. Harry tries to move his head to the left. It takes a lot of strength, but it’s moving. He looks at the man who just welcomed him back. Back to where?  He smiles involuntarily when he recognizes the face. 

‘Well, look at that; he still knows how to smile.’ the man with the familiar face says smilingly. 

‘L...ou’ Harry’s voice sounds broken, as if he hasn’t spoken in days. 

The man looks at him in confusion, but doesn’t speak. He checks the monitor and talks quietly to the other man standing beside him, who nods in agreement. 

Harry feels so tired from the effort it takes to move his head and speak, he closes his eyes again. 

‘Let him sleep for the moment, I’ll come back in an hour or two.’ the soft voice is leaving the room. 

When Harry wakes up again there’s a nurse checking the wires that are connecting him to several machines. 

‘Good evening Mr. Styles, how are you feeling?’ the nurse asks. 

‘Don’t… know...tired.’ Harry answers, forcing the words out. 

‘It will get better, you’ve been asleep for quite some time.’ the nurse replies with a reassuring smile. ‘I’ll get Dr. Tomlinson for you.’ 

‘L..ou?’ Harry doesn’t understand, why does the nurse call Louis, Dr. Tomlinson? He must be dreaming… and if he is, he wants to wake up as soon as possible. 

‘Uhm… yes, his first name is Louis.’ the nurse looks surprised. 

Harry closes his eyes again; he wonders what happened to him. Did he crash Niall’s car? It’s the last thing he remembers; driving back to the house after dropping Louis off. He remembers the severe pain shooting through his body and… nothing after that. 

‘Mr. Styles, the doctor is here to see you.’ the nurse touches his arm gently. Harry opens his eyes again. At the foot of his bed stands Louis in a white jacket, a clipboard tucked under his arm, looking at Harry. 

‘Louis… where am I?’ Harry’s voice is still unsteady. 

‘Good evening, Mr. Styles. I hear you already found out my first name. I am Doctor Louis Tomlinson and I have been treating you for the past six months. How are you feeling?’ Louis, or Dr. Tomlinson informs him with a smile. 

‘Six months?’ Harry’s eyes grow wide. ‘How? When?’ he panics. 

‘Hey… try to calm down. I’ll explain.’ Doctor Tomlinson quickly grabs a chair and takes place on the left side of Harry’s bed. 

‘What do you remember? Do you remember anything at all?’ he asks quietly, a pen in one hand, the clipboard on his knees. 

‘I drove back to our house, Liam's and mine, in Niall’s car after I dropped you off.’ Harry’s voice is becoming stronger, it sounds less broken. 

Louis takes notes, but doesn’t react. 

‘What date is it?’ Harry asks suddenly; his eyes are scanning the room carefully. He notices the flat screen TV on the wall in front of him. He is scared. 

‘It’s Tuesday January 12th 2016.’ Louis replies. 

‘Oh.’ He’s back in the future, his own time. He closes his eyes for a minute, letting the information sink in. He doesn’t notice the tear that escapes his left eye. There’s a hand on his hand, squeezing his’ gently. 

‘You’ve been in a coma since July 13th 2015.’ Rd. Tomlinson explains. 

‘How come you’re here? You’re young… I mean… never mind.’ Harry stops talking when he sees the confused look on the doctor’s face. 

‘I’ll let you rest for the night. We’ll talk some more tomorrow. We informed your parents that you’re awake. I’m sure they’ll be here tomorrow to visit you. Sleep well, Mr. Styles.’ 

‘Thanks, Dr. Tomlinson.’ 

Harry closes his eyes, Louis glances back over his shoulder looking worried, but Harry doesn’t notice; he’s asleep before the doctor closes the door. 

The next days go by quickly. Harry sleeps a lot. He’s had his first solid food in six months, apparently. To him it feels just like a couple of days ago. With help from a physiotherapist, he sat up and did a few exercises on the bed. 

Physically he should recover 100%, although his speech is slower than it was before his accident; there’s a chance it won’t change. 

They worry about his mental health, although a brain scan didn’t show any lasting damages, but Harry heard the doctors talk amongst themselves. 

‘He and Horan seem to suffer from the same hallucinations, talking about the past.’ Harry hears another doctor say to Dr. Tomlinson. 

‘Niall is here?’ he almost shouts from his bed. 

‘You mean, Mr. Horan?’ Dr. Tomlinson asks surprised. 

‘Yeah… Niall Horan.’ Harry confirms nodding. 

‘You can’t know him.’ the other doctor rolls his eyes visibly. 

‘Can I meet him?’ Harry asks, ignoring the annoying man, looking hopefully at Dr. Tomlinson. 

‘I’ll ask him, he’s another one of my patients.’ Dr. Tomlinson stares at him, clearly confused by Harry’s question. 

The doctors leave. Harry sighs deeply. It’s hard to be back in his own time. He depends on the hospital staff. They won’t let him use the internet yet, saying it’s still too tiring for his brain to process all kinds of information. For now, he needs to focus on his health. Exercising with therapists, practicing the basic skills like eating with fork, knife and spoon, dress and undress himself, and practicing speech. 

His parents visit him daily; happy and grateful to have their son back. His sister has told him what had happened after he’d collapsed on stage. 

The audience had gone wild when he didn’t get up again, they were screaming, fans were crying. The show had been postponed for an hour. His parents had insisted they would continue the show. An official statement was released, that Harry was in hospital, although seriously injured, the doctors were convinced he’d recover 100%. Meanwhile Harry had slipped into a coma. Only weeks later his PR manager had confirmed Harry was in a coma without further comment. 

After Harry’s afternoon nap, like he calls it, a nurse comes in informing him, he’s got a visitor. 

‘Who is it?’ Harry asks, looking up from the newspaper he now reads daily. 

‘Mr. Horan.’ 

‘Really? That’s great!’ Harry exclaims excitedly. 

The nurse steps aside and lets Niall go in. Harry’s eyes grow wide when he sees an older man, somewhere in his 50’s, walk in using a stick to keep his balance. 

Niall’s eyes meet Harry’s, he smiles. ‘I know… apparently, I’m not a miracle anymore, I do age.’ he winks. Harry bursts out in laughter and gets up, walking as fast as he can to Niall. 

‘Oh, my God, it’s really you! You remember!’ Harry wraps his arms around his friend and lets the tears that have formed in his eyes, slowly fall on his cheeks. 

Niall pats his back softly. ‘I remember Harry. So, glad you’re finally awake.’ he admits with a deep sigh. 

They take a seat at the table, staring at each other. 

‘You’re old….sorry...I mean…’ Harry blurts out, but blushes when he realizes what he just said. 

Niall grins. 

‘No need to apologize, mate. I’m 52, you’re still 21. I have to admit I’m still getting used to the fact that I’m not forever young anymore.’ Niall leans back. 

‘How are you doing… since you disappeared on us.’ Harry whispers. 

‘Disappeared?’ 

‘Yeah, your body just vanished from the couch. Liam was pretty annoyed we didn’t tell him about your headaches and visions.’ 

‘How is he?’ Niall wants to know.

Harry tells him about the musical and about the offer he got. 

‘I read about that. He’s become very famous; you were right about the internet. It’s pretty resourceful.’ 

‘They won’t let me use the internet yet..... ‘He then continues, 'Oh Niall, we screwed up in the past… Louis should have been the one to star in Hollywood.’ Harry lets his head down. 

 ‘W-what? What do you mean?’ Niall is visibly shocked as he leans back in his chair, waiting for what’s to come. 

Harry tells him about the news clipping he’d read before Live Aid 2015 and how it mentioned Diana in it as well. 

‘We persuaded Liam to audition… we shouldn’t have; we messed up Louis’ future.’ Harry’s eyes are filled with tears. 

‘Fuck…’ Niall runs a hand through his, now grey, hair. 

‘I…. I dated him, after you’d gone. He asked about a record player you promised him. It wasn’t in the shop, so I invited him over…. I loved him… I love him.’ Harry knows he's babbling, but his mind is all over the place, so many things rattling his brain. He probably doesn't make sense to Niall. 

Harry now sobs quietly. He left Louis without saying goodbye. He knows he can’t really be blamed for it; but it still feels awful. What does Louis think? What about Liam? How are they coping? And how come Dr. Tomlinson resembles his Louis, but doesn’t seem to have any recollection of their shared past.  

‘Oh Harry… I’m sorry.’ 

‘I didn’t get to say goodbye; what will Louis think… he told me he loved me that night, just minutes before I woke up here… I didn’t say it back.’ 

The nurse comes in. 

‘Time for Mr. Styles to rest. You can continue your conversation tomorrow.’ she says. 

They meet again the next day after lunch. Niall has been doing some research on the internet. 

‘They say I can soon leave the hospital, but I have no clue where to go. My brother offered me a room in his house. I should be grateful, but… he’s like a stranger to me. I don’t know his wife nor my nephew. My parents aren’t alive anymore. Although I’d like to meet my former bandmates again, I have no desire to go back to Ireland.’ Niall confesses with a sad look. 

‘I should be leaving soon too. My parents want me to live with them for a while, but I prefer going back to my apartment here in the city.’  Harry tells him. Then he thinks of something. 

‘Hey, you could move in with me, for the time being anyway. Until you're ready to live on your own.’ Harry offers excitedly. 

‘That would be great! I’d love that.’ The relief on Niall's face is undeniable; it makes Harry feel good. Niall clearly has dreaded leaving the safe walls of the hospital building. 

‘So, what did you find on the World Wide Web.’ Harry continues with a grin on his face.

‘Well… Liam is still alive, living here in London. He’s an old man now though, in his 80’s. We should visit him when we still can, hoping he wants to meet us.’ 

‘Good plan. I’ll have my manager find out where he lives.’ Harry says, making a note to call as soon as he has his mobile phone back. He looks up to Niall, dying to ask the question that has been on his mind since he first laid eyes on his doctor. 

‘Niall… what do you think about Doctor Tomlinson… I mean, surely, I’m not the only one who thinks he looks like a twin to ‘our’ Louis, he even shares the name. That can’t be a coincidence, but … he doesn’t seem to share our 50’s past.’ Harry waits anxiously for Niall’s reply. 

‘I agree with you, I've thought about it too. I don't think he's 'our' Louis; maybe we should ask him… seeing if he’s related to ‘our’ Louis.’ Niall says in thought. 

They don’t have to wait for very long. Dr. Tomlinson enters Harry’s room just before Niall is about to leave. 

‘Ah look at that, my two musicians having a chat.’ He seems pleased to see his two patients visiting each other. 

‘Yeah, we kind of share a … past. Dr. Tomlinson, can we ask you a question? It’s a bit personal, but it would help us if you could answer.’ Niall asks politely. 

‘Sure, what is it that you want to know?’ 

‘Well, is there an older relative in your family who also goes by the name Louis Tomlinson? And maybe lived in America?’  Niall continues. 

Doctor Tomlinson eyes them suspiciously before he slowly answers the question. ‘Yes, I do. My grandfather’s name is Louis Tomlinson, I was named after him. He grew up in a town called Destiny.’ 

‘Oh, my God.’ Harry almost shouts. ‘I-is he… still alive?’ he adds in a whisper. 

‘Yeah, he is, lives with his old friend in some exclusive OAP home here in London. Why do you two want to know?’  Dr. Tomlinson inquires, there’s a hint of worry in his voice. 

‘Maybe I can sing him some Elvis song.’ Harry says without thinking. 

Dr. Tomlinson bursts out in laughter. “He’d love it. He’s been a massive Elvis fan all his life, claims Elvis helped him through difficult times. Alright, I don’t know what you two are up to, but I’ll ask him if he wants to meet two of my patients; you’re probably going to meet his friend too, they’ve been inseparable as long as I can remember. Uncle Liam was quite the famous Hollywood star.’ 

‘Liam? As in … Liam Payne?’ Niall asks cautiously. 

‘Well, yes… that’s him! Don’t tell me you’re a fan, Mr. Horan.’ Doctor Tomlinson grins. 

‘Maybe…’ Niall just says. 

‘You’re both acting strange, but… yes, I’ll ask grandfather when I see him tonight.’

When Louis leaves, Niall and Harry hug each other, grateful for the information they’re given. 

‘Poor Doctor Tomlinson… he probably thinks the coma has done some invisible but serious damage to our brains.’ Niall chuckles. 

 

♫♫♫ 

 

The next days are filled with lots of exercising for both Niall and Harry. They seek each other’s company whenever possible. 

‘Only two more days and then I’m released from this place.’ Harry tells Niall happily. 

‘Good for you, mate. I’m here until the end of next week. It’s going to be so weird being outside, I can’t imagine how things may have changed over the past 30 years; it’s kind of scary. Good thing, there’s such a thing as a psychologist.’ Niall confesses nervously. 

Harry places a hand on Niall’s arm. ‘Hey, you’re going to be fine. I’ll help you, remember? I’m so happy you’re going to live with me.’ 

‘Yeah, me too… thanks again.’ Niall’s smile is a bit shaky. Harry can tell he dreads going outside into a changed world. No matter how much research they’ve done online, looking up London’s streets on Google Earth; to experience the ‘new’ world in person is an entirely different thing. The smells, the noise, architecture, cars….. So many things have changed since 1985, but even more so since the 1950’s; the era Niall has gotten used to. He can barely remember what life was like in the 80’s. 

‘Mr. Styles, Mr. Horan, good afternoon!’ Dr. Tomlinson greets them entering Harry’s room. He takes a seat at the table where Niall and Harry are seated. 

‘I’ve got some news for you; my grandfather and Uncle Liam are excited to meet the both of you. In fact, they can’t wait for you two to come and visit. Grandfather even had tears in his eyes, uncle Liam had to calm him down. I have no clue why the four of you are so eager to meet each other. They wouldn’t say when I asked. I arranged the visit for next Sunday afternoon. You’ll both be released from here by then.’ his voice sounds sad. 

‘You’re going to miss us, aren’t you?’ Harry quietly says looking at the handsome man in front of him. The doctor looks up in surprise, meeting Harry’s green eyes. 

‘I think so, yes. Two of my patients who’ve been here for a long time, both leaving; I’m going to have to get used to not visiting your rooms.’ Again, there’s a hint of sadness in the doctor’s eyes when he looks back at Harry. Niall frowns. 

‘We’ll be back for check-ups.’ Niall remarks. 

Doctor Tomlinson cracks a small smile. ‘You do, yes.’ 

‘Maybe we meet again outside the hospital.’ Harry smiles sincerely. Doctor Tomlinson’s eyes light up. 

‘We will?’ His voice is a bit unsteady, hopeful.

‘Yeah, we may meet at your grandfather’s place or …. Maybe you can come to a concert…. If I’ll ever get back on stage again.’ Harry sighs. 

‘Oh… yes, that’s a possibility.’ Harry doesn’t understand why his doctor sounds disappointed, thinks the man is probably tired. Being a doctor is hard work, after all. 

When Doctor Tomlinson leaves Niall looks at Harry. His voice sounds thoughtful when he speaks. 

‘That was a bit strange; didn’t know the man got so attached to us… to you to be precise.’ 

Harry just shrugs. 

‘Don’t know; we were probably good study cases, he might miss that.' He leans back in his chair and smiles. 'Change of subject… aren’t you excited to meet Louis and Liam next week? I can’t believe we’re going to see them!’ Harry continues sounding excited. 

Niall smiles, shaking his head a little at seeing Harry’s delight. 

‘Remember, they’re old men! Older than I am, we’re probably in for a shock.’ Niall warns Harry. 

‘Oh...yeah, you’re right.’ Harry hasn’t given that fact a thought. His Louis is in his 80’s… he could have been Harry’s grandfather. Suddenly the meeting has lost a bit of its appeal, realising the impossibility to pick up where they left… well, he left, just hits him. They’re never going to be a couple. Tears are clouding his vision. 

Niall sees all kinds of emotions flicker over Harry’s face. ‘You didn’t give that any thought, did you?’ he softly asks, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders. 

‘No.’ Harry’s voice comes out choked. 

 

♫♫♫

 

His first days in his apartment are tiring. He still sleeps a lot when he’s feeling exhausted. His parents stayed with him for a couple of days until he’d settled in a bit. 

They’ve arranged for a cleaning service and a nearby supermarket is delivering groceries at his apartment twice a week, so he won’t have to go out shopping for a while, until he’s feeling up to it. 

So far, his management has been able to keep his recovery out of the press, making sure Harry gets the rest he needs and the time to recover fully before making a statement. 

A few days later Niall arrives by taxi, avoiding the outside world for a bit longer, only viewing nowadays London from behind a cab window. 

Harry hugs him tightly when he opens the door to let Niall in. 

‘My God, that short ride was like another time travel.’ Niall’s eyes are wide and he’s laughing nervously. 

On Saturday, the day before their meeting with their old friends, Niall has gotten a bit more used to the modern world, more specific to the modern equipment in Harry’s apartment. He’s still in awe of Harry’s old MP3 player.  _‘_ _We had portable cassette players._ _’_  

His favourite is the microwave and he’s making good use of it, trying out several snacks that are totally new to him.

 

♫♫♫

 

The ride to the mansion where Liam and Louis reside is a fifteen-minute journey from Harry’s apartment by cab. A red brick building, a gravel court, surrounded by an iron fence and chestnut trees standing proudly on both sides of the mansion. 

‘Ready?’ Niall inquires, sounding just as nervous as Harry is feeling when they stand next to each other in front of the white painted front door. 

Harry rings the bell and nods a yes, unable to utter a word. 

A young woman welcomes them in, telling Harry she’s a big fan and adding quickly that she won’t expose his recovery to the world, when she sees the fear in Harry’s eyes. 

He sighs in relief; another thing to keep in mind. Although he’s gotten used to be just an ordinary guy again, living in the 50’s. He's still famous in 2016. 

‘Mr. Payne, Mr. Tomlinson.... Your guests have arrived.’ the woman announces after she’s knocked on a door. 

A croaky voice answers neither Niall nor Harry recognizes. The woman opens the door and nods. 

They walk in, Niall in front of Harry. They stand still in the middle of the room. In two seats, one on each side of the open fireplace, are both their friends. 

Liam on the left, still handsome, but a lot older. There are deep lines above his eyebrows, his dark brown hair gone, showing a hairless head; there’s a stick leaning against his chair. 

On the right is Louis, still small and lean, his brown hair has turned grey, the crinkles by his eyes have increased over the years. 

Liam speaks first in a whispered tone. ‘I can’t believe we meet again. Look at you two, still young…’ 

Louis just stares at them, from Niall to Harry and back. A single tear falls from his right eye. Harry quickly walks up to him and kneels in front of Louis’ chair, his hands resting on the old man’s knees. 

‘Louis...I’m so sorry for leaving you, like I did.’ More tears are falling from Louis’ eyes. His hands reach out shakily to frame Harry’s face, thumbing softly over Harry’s cheeks, wiping Harry’s tears away. 

‘It’s okay, Harry… I know everything.’ Louis’ voice cracks, he opens his arms and wraps them around Harry. Harry wraps his’ around Louís’ small frame, carefully. They stay like that for a while.

Behind him he hears Niall talking to Liam in a hushed voice. 

‘You never returned…’ he hears Niall say. 

‘No, ... I think I was destined to continue living my life starting from the 50’s. I had a good life. Married Diana, we were really happy; she died 20 years ago.’ Liam tells him in a whispered tone. 

Louis lets go of Harry and smiles at him, showing even more crinkles by his still vivid blue eyes. 

‘Grab a chair and come sit next to me, popstar.’ he winks at Harry. Harry chuckles. Louis knows he’s famous. Harry places a chair next to Louis’ seat. 

They all look at each other. ‘Amazing that we get to meet again.’ Liam sighs satisfied. ‘Still can’t believe it.’ 

‘To me it’s like ...only a few months ago, that I vanished from our couch.’ Niall confesses. 

‘To me… only weeks.’ Harry adds softly. 

‘To us…. a lifetime.’ Liam answers with a deep sigh. 

‘So… who’s gonna start his story?’ Niall asks them. 

‘You…’ Liam and Louis answer in unison. 

Niall scrapes his throat and starts telling: 

_‘Alright, short version though! I ended up in Destiny in 1925, in a store, that later became the Best Song Ever shop. I think I_ _’ve cursed for weeks of course, only when no one could hear me. I was so pissed!_

_It took a long time before I accepted my fate. Enough happening in the world at the time to worry about. The Great Depression, World War II. It was weird to know what would happen in advance of the actual happenings._

_I tried to keep to myself mostly, I noticed I wasn_ _’t getting any older in appearance and mind, which was odd enough. They called me_ _‘the miracle of Destiny_ _’ and everyone wanted to know how come I didn_ _’t age. I just made up some genetic disorder to keep people from asking more questions._

_I bought the house and the shop and adjusted to life in the past. Until one day a young man stepped into the shop humming Wham_ _’s Wake me up before you go-go; I started to sing along_ _…. I was so happy to meet someone who had experienced what I had_ _… travelling back in time; Liam Payne._

_I asked him to live with me. He was staying at the boarding house at the time, just like Louis did a couple of years later. The rest you guys know. Harry told me what happened in between my disappearance and his_ _’._  

Niall nods to Harry. Harry looks at Louis when he starts his story, since Niall and Liam know what happened to him. 

Then Liam continues his story.

_‘I tripped over a wire while leaving the recording booth and woke up in a field just outside Destiny. I made my way to the town, noticing the old-fashioned clothing on people, old models of cars looking like they were brand new._

_I thought I_ _’d ended up on set of a 1950_ _’s movie for quite some time, until I realized one day I was not_ _… I was actually in the 1950_ _’s. I went to a newsagent looking for newspapers and that confirmed my suspicion. I stayed at the boarding house and decided to finish school, since I was apparently still 17. One day I had to buy a gift for a fellow class mate and ended up going to the record shop and that_ _’s how I met Niall._ _’_  

Liam pauses and then looks up to Harry and Niall. 

_‘I was mad at you Harry. You disappeared without a trace. Niall_ _’s car was found just off the road_ _… empty. No trace of you. Of course, I suspected what had happened, but I couldn_ _’t tell anyone, could I? There was an entire search party organised to go looking for you, I knew they wouldn_ _’t find you. I knew you_ _’d left involuntarily. I couldn_ _’t even tell Louis here, because what would I tell him? You_ _’d gone back to the year 2015? I didn_ _’t know for sure, besides it would sound crazy. So, I kept my mouth shut for a long time._

_I had to start filming my first movie, so I sold the house and the shop. The day I was about to close the shop a furious Georgia Rose came into the shop, shouting something about Harry and Niall leaving her behind. I had no clue what she was talking about. So, I asked her what she meant. She tried to avoid my questions, but I kept asking._

_Instead of talking she started singing the Wham song and then I knew; she was like us. She told me about the Live Aid concert in 1985 and how she woke up in the field outside Destiny, just like me. It was then that we both realized we had something in common; we woke up in the field. You two were dropped in town to be found by someone. Niall didn_ _’t age, both Georgia Rose and I did and Harry probably wouldn_ _’t have aged either. I never forget she said out loud, what we both had been afraid of_ _‘We_ _’re supposed to stay here, live our lives here for whatever purpose._ _’ And we both did. Georgia Rose became the first female mayor of Destiny._ _’_  

Harry grins. ‘Good for her!’ 

Niall is just sitting in his chair, his mouth open. ‘Georgia Rose McClintock was… from the 80’s? She never said anything!’ 

‘I knew, but I had to promise to keep quiet.’ Harry admits with a sigh. 

‘Damn! I wish I had known.’ Niall curses with his head in his hands. 

‘Sorry.’ Harry apologizes. 

‘It all still sounds like some science fiction movie to me. Even though I know it’s all true, it’s just difficult to wrap my head around all of it.’  Louis draws attention to himself, shaking his head. 

‘Guess you two want to hear what my life has been like, far less exciting than all of yours, because unlike all of you I actually was born in the late 1930’s and I never travelled through time like you all did.’ He winks at Liam, Niall and Harry. They burst out in laughter.

_‘So_ _… I_ _’ll start with how I ended up in Destiny; my father kicked me out of the house after he found my diary and read how I fancied a boy at my school. I didn_ _’t get a chance to explain. He just packed all my things in a suitcase and sent me away._

_There I was, 18 years old, homeless and without family. My father had given me some money to travel to another town. It got me as far as Destiny; the storm prevented the coach from driving further. I had to get off the bus and fortunately Corden's_ _American Diner was still open, so I went in. There were no customers, just James. He gave me hot chocolate and dry clothes and asked where I was heading._

_I told him I was homeless; he then offered me a bed for the night. He gave me the address of the boarding house and offered me a job at his diner, which I accepted gratefully. I still had to finish school, so I went back to school, worked at the diner and that was basically my life._

_I hardly interacted with my classmates, trying to keep unnoticed. Meanwhile, James managed to have me spill my life story to him. He was the one to encourage me to finish school and to audition for the town musical._

_I was very disappointed when I didn_ _’t get a part in Singin_ _’ in the rain. I wanted to show what I was capable of. However, I never became an actor. I never auditioned again, because Liam here offered me a job as his PA in Hollywood, a year after you two disappeared. He made me take dancing classes. In the end, I became a choreographer for several Hollywood productions. I loved every bit of it.'_

Louis pauses. Niall and Harry are staring at him speechlessly and then look at Liam, who lets his head fall. 

_‘Liam and I have been good friends since Harry disappeared. I was his best man at his wedding with Diana. He coached me through single parenthood. Ehm, I had a bit of a wild early 60_ _’s, took drugs and drank a lot, got a random girl pregnant. She didn_ _’t want our son, so I sobered up and raised him on my own, with help from Liam and Diana... and my partner. Harold was as much their son as he was mine. He_ _’s married and lives up north in Yorkshire with his wife, that_ _’s where my grandson Louis was born and raised_ _…your Dr. Tomlinson._ _’_  

Harry is silent, thinking about Louis’ life. Different from what it should have been without their interference. There’s another thing he wants to ask, so he takes a deep breath. 

‘You had… you know… a relationship?’ he asks quietly. 

Liam chuckles and Louis looks at him, amused. 

‘Yes Harry, I had. Roy and I, we were very happy for many years, until he unfortunately died of complications, caused by AIDS. He died in 1985.’ 

‘Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.’ Harry is a bit in shock. It’s a bit strange to hear your former boyfriend telling you he’s been happy with another man for many years after he, Harry had left. 

‘Roy was a friend of mine, you two probably know him by his stage name.’ Liam says as he winks at Louis. 

‘Oh? An actor?’ Harry looks up in surprise. 

‘Of course, I only date ‘famous’ people.’ Louis rolls his eyes at him.

Harry blushes. 

‘His Hollywood name was Rock Hudson.’ Louis continues, smirking. 

Harry’s jaw drops and so does Niall’s. 

‘Wow!’ Niall whistles. ‘Guess Harry and I have a lot of old movies to watch in the next weeks.’ 

‘You do. Meanwhile we’ve been keeping track of your careers too. We’ve got lots of scrapbooks.’ Liam smiles. 

‘Really? I’d like to see them some time. Oh… that makes me realise… you never won the X-Factor.’ Liam shakes his head at Harry’s remark. 

‘No, Zayn did; we did vote for you every week though. You became second.’ Liam smiles. 

‘We did. You were so cute with those dimples and curls.’ Louis winks at Harry. 

Niall bursts out in laughter, while Harry’s cheeks turn a crimson red. 

They stay a little longer, until they’re all very tired. Niall and Harry promise to return soon.

 

♫♫♫

 

‘Do you think it’s weird if I ask Louis out on a dinner date?’ Harry asks Niall. 

They’ve been visiting Liam and Louis many times the past weeks, catching up with each other’s lives and getting to know each other again. 

Harry’s recovering fast and his management is about to release a statement, although Harry still doesn’t feel the urge to start writing music or sing again. 

‘Ehm… well, depending on what you expect of the date, I suppose?’ Niall forms his words carefully. He worries about Harry; he doesn’t seem to move on, whereas Niall does. He’s been exploring the city, tries new things and generally feels happy, although he misses his parents, regrets he’s never had the chance to say goodbye to them. 

‘Out to dinner… we never could before, you know?’ 

Niall knows and replies ‘Just ask him.’ 

When Harry arrives at the residence, he sees a familiar face walking to a car. He gets out quickly and shouts. “Dr. Tomlinson!’ and waves at him. 

The doctor turns around and determinedly walks towards Harry. 

‘It’s good to see you, doctor.’ Harry smiles, but the smile fades quickly when he sees the blue eyes glaring at him in anger. 

‘What on earth do you think you’re doing!’ he hisses and pushes Harry’s back so his body hits the car.

‘I-I don’t understand….’ Harry stutters confused. 

‘My grandfather! What do you think you’re doing? All he does is talk about you…like a lovesick teenager. He’s an old man, Harry…. an old man! Don’t mess with his head!’ Doctor Tomlinson has him pinned against his car and is absolutely livid. 

‘I…. no! No! That’s not what it is…. We have a connection.’ Harry tries to explain weakly. 

‘Maybe you should not visit him anymore, let him spend his remaining days in peace. Just think about it.’ 

‘Why? Are you jealous?’ Harry spits, provoked by the doctor’s behaviour. 

Doctor Tomlinson lets him go, his face has turned pale. He turns to walk away. 

‘Well? Are you?’ Harry repeats louder, still feeling the anger. 

Doctor Tomlinson stands still, looks over his shoulder. 

‘Don’t … just … don’t.’ his voice is hoarse. He steps into his car and speeds away, leaving Harry speechless resting against his car. 

´What the hell?’ he mutters to himself before he walks to the front door. He’s still fuming when he’s welcomed by Louis. 

‘Oh my, what happened that has got you so worked up?’ Louis asks when he sees Harry’s stormy look. 

‘Your grandson…’ Harry starts, but then shakes his head. 

Louis smiles knowingly. 

‘Has he been pestering you?’ he asks while he sits down in his chair beside the fireplace. 

Harry swallows. ‘Kind of…’ 

‘Take a seat and tell me.’ Louis points to the sofa. 

Harry sits down and takes a deep breath. 

‘He had a go at me, said I was messing with your head….’ 

Louis chuckles. 

‘Why are you laughing… it’s not funny! He pushed me against my car; he was furious.’ Harry pouts. 

Louis bursts out in laughter. 

‘Louis! It’s not funny!’ Harry shouts. 

‘Oh, but it is. I think my grandson is a bit jealous of his old grandfather who's getting visits from a hot handsome young popstar.’ Louis winks at Harry. 

Harry stares at him with open mouth. 

‘Surely you don’t mean…’

‘Oh, I do. I heard him talk about you for half a year. How peaceful and angelic you looked in your ongoing sleep. He never talks about his patients to us, but he couldn’t stop talking about you every time he came to visit.’ 

‘But… I don’t know him! He looks like you, but…’ Harry starts. 

‘Ah… so you noticed. Maybe you should get to know him… outside of the hospital.’ Louis suggests slyly. 

‘But… that’s weird!’ Harry protests. 

‘Is it? Isn’t it much weirder to visit an old man on an almost daily basis?’ Louis says. 

Harry sighs. ‘It’s different… we were boyfriends.’ 

‘Oh Harry, that was ages ago. I’ve moved on… and so should you. I loved you when I was young. You gave me the courage to pursue men and be happy instead of living a loveless life with a woman I could never love like I love men. Now it’s your turn to become happy, make a good life for yourself.’ 

‘So… do you want me to stay away?’ Harry asks carefully, almost whispering. 

‘No silly, of course not. I like us to be friends, you’re a great guy, but you’re still young. You shouldn’t waste your time with an old man. Go out, have fun. Be grateful that you got a second chance.’ 

Harry sits back. Louis’ got a point. Harry still thinks of Louis as his boyfriend in a twisted way. He remembers him as the young man he met at James’ dinner, but in front of him sits a man in his 80’s who’s lived his life without Harry… a happy life; not the young man Harry fell in love with. 

‘You’re right.' he admits with a deep sigh.' You know, I came here to ask you out to dinner, because we never got to do that in the 50’s, but… maybe I should ask Dr. Tomlinson…’ Harry looks up at Louis, who nods in agreement. 

‘Sounds like a splendid idea, although I wouldn’t mind having dinner with you one day as your friend. Maybe we should have dinner, invite Liam and Niall too.’ 

When Harry leaves, he feels good, better than he has since he woke up in the hospital weeks ago. He’s ready to embrace his life again, make plans, pick up song writing again… and ready to date. 

He makes a note to himself to plan the dinner as soon as possible, now that both Liam and Louis are still able to attend. 

‘So… what did he say?’ Niall asks when Harry gets home. He’s in the kitchen preparing dinner for them. 

‘We should go to dinner …. The four of us.’ Harry leans against the kitchen counter watching Niall cut onions. 

Niall stops cutting and looks up. ‘No date?’ 

‘Nah, he thinks I should ask Dr. Tomlinson out to dinner…’ 

Niall resumes cutting the onions and smiles. ‘I think you should follow his advice.’ 

Harry stares at his friend in disbelief. ‘You mean ….’ he begins. 

‘Yes, you idiot, from the moment I woke up I saw the fondness in his eyes whenever I asked about you. While you were in dreamland the man fell for you, although he probably will never admit…. It’s not professional after all, but I do think you two will make a great couple.’ 

‘Unbelievable!’ Harry shakes his head when he leaves the kitchen. 

That night his mind keeps going back to his conversation with Louis. His Louis... a wise man. 

 

♫♫♫ 

 

Harry and Niall plan a dinner at Ed’s Easy Diner in Soho, a bit of nostalgia for all of them. When Niall and Harry drive to the residence to pick up their friends. Harry spots a familiar car; Dr. Tomlinson. 

‘Oh shit…’ he mumbles. Niall raises his eyebrow. Harry points to the car. ‘Our doctor.’ 

Niall smiles. 

They hear laughter when they’re in front of their friend’s living room. Niall knocks. 

‘Come in!’ Liam calls. 

‘Well hello, you boys look handsome.’ Liam teases Niall and Harry as they enter the room. 

‘Hello double Tomlinson.’ Niall greets both Louis’s cheerfully. 

‘Mr. Horan, Mr. Styles.’ Dr. Tomlinson says. 

‘Oh please… don’t call us that outside the hospital; it’s Niall and Harry.’ Niall raises his hands. Doctor Tomlinson smiles and corrects himself. 

‘Alright, Niall, Harry.’ 

Niall nods pleased. 

‘Hi.’ Harry greets Doctor Tomlinson shyly. Doctor Tomlinson, Louis yr., looks down at his lap. 

Harry really doesn’t know what else to say. 

‘Well, I’d better be going… enjoy your dinner tonight.’ Louis jr. says as he gets up and grabs his coat. 

Louis sr. looks at Harry and motions for him to follow his grandson. 

‘Ehm… doctor Tomlinson...wait!’ Harry gets up too, rushing to the door. 

Louis jr. is already in the hallway, stopping, waiting for Harry to explain himself. 

‘Ehm…. eh… can we talk for a bit?’ Harry says breathlessly. 

‘If you want… and call me Louis please.’ 

‘The other day… I’m sorry.’ Harry says, while he’s staring at his brown suede boots. 

‘No need to apologize, I should be the one apologizing, I was way out of line.’ Louis softly answers. 

‘No... No, you were just protecting your grandfather, I understand. He’s pretty amazing.’ Harry looks up. His eyes meet the soft look in Louis’ eyes. 

‘Yeah, granddad means a lot to me. Still… I shouldn’t have attacked you the way I did. I’m truly sorry for that.’ 

‘Your grandfather and I had a serious talk that day. He said I should be grateful for getting a second chance, surviving the accident. He also said I should go out on a date.’ Harry hesitates at the last sentence. 

‘Really? Sounds like him, he always wants others to be happy, having experienced happiness himself.’ Louis smiles fondly at that. 

‘Yeah, like I said he’s pretty amazing. So... ehm, if it’s not weird, I’d like to ask you out on a date.’ Harry blushes furiously. 

Louis opens his mouth and then closes it. He just stares at Harry in confusion. 

Then he says ‘Ehm… where does this come from? Did my grandfather put you up to this?’ 

‘No... yes…. Ehm.’ Harry throws his arms helplessly in the air and shakes his head. 

Louis sighs. 

‘Is that what you really want? A date with me? Or you just want to go on a date with any guy.’ 

‘No… I really want to go on a date with you. You’re smart, handsome and really nice when you’re not trying to attack me, although… I have to admit, that was pretty hot too.’ Harry answers sheepishly. 

Louis bursts out in laughter. 

‘Alright, popstar...I’ll go on a date with you. Here, I’ll give you my private phone number, call me. For now, … don’t keep your friends waiting. Have fun tonight.’ Louis grabs Harry’s phone from his pocket and puts his number in. He hands it back to Harry with a smirk, stands on his toes and whispers in Harry’s ear. 

‘Don’t let my granddad woo you, he’s an old charmer.’ Louis winks when they part. 

Harry has a big smile plastered on his face when he returns to his friends. 

Louis sr. raises his eyebrows, Niall and Liam are waiting patiently for Harry to tell them something. 

‘I’ve got a date!’ he shouts happily. His friends cheer for him. 

‘Told you, he likes you.’ Louis sr. leans in to Harry when they sit in the booth at Ed’s Easy Diner, waiting for their order. 

‘Thanks for your love, friendship and support, for encouraging me to pick up my life again. I owe you a lot.’ Harry wraps his arm around his old friend’s shoulders and places a soft kiss on Louis' wrinkled cheek.

‘That goes for you too. Thank you for all you’ve done for me.’ Louis whispers back. 

‘Hey you two love birds… let’s eat, I’m starving.’ Niall interrupts them with a wink. Liam laughs. 

They enjoy their dinner together; Liam and Louis supplying Harry with plenty of tips on how to woo Louis jr. And Niall.... he supports them 100 %.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... how about that? Harry still ends up with a Louis Tomlinson :-) I hope you enjoyed this time travel fic and that the plot makes sense.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read the story.


End file.
